Typhoon Summer
by Magic Key
Summary: lastprt.Sakura decides to return to Tomoeda for the summer.The most boring summer could turn into the most memorable one,thanks to her brother,friends and a guy she meets on the flight home.How will the summer end?
1. part 1

This has been on my mind for a while. I don't think it will be too long. Based on the Japanese Drama _First Kiss_. Enjoy.

Many thanks to my new beta-reader, Enilinave for helping me get this chapter out!

------------------------- ----------------------------------

Theme Song: Once in A Lifetime-Keith Urban

-------------------------------- ---------------------------

Basic info:

Sakura: 22 yr old Nakuru: 27 yr. old

Syaoran: 25 yr. old Kaho: 29 yr. old

Touya: 28 yr. old Tomoyo: 22 yr. old

Yukito: 27 yr. old Eriol: 26 yr. old

------------------------------------ ------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------- ---------------------------------

Typhoon Summer

Part 1

In a large Japanese style house, a guy with jet black hair and dark eyes sat at the kitchen counter. A cordless phone was tucked between his ear and shoulder. He nibbled at his toast as he listened to the person on the other end.

"I understand." He paused. "I think it's great that she wants to spend her summer here. No, there is plenty of space..." He took a sip from his coffee. He gently set the cup down. "Ok. I'll be sure to let them know. We'll pick her up at the airport." He hung up and placed the phone down. He finished off his toast just as his house mates, Yukito and Nakuru, came back from their morning run. He looked at them and smiled.

"It's settled. Sakura will be spending her summer with us," he said to them.

Yukito smiled. He brushed his damp, silver bangs from his eyes. "That's great. She deserves it after everything, dealing with school and the hospital."

Nakuru, who has bright red hair and dark eyes, sat down at the counter next to the guy. "So she's only staying for the summer?"

"Yeah, her surgery is in September. I don't know much about it but according to otou-san, he said that she wanted to come here and relax before it," said the guy before standing up and taking his plate to the sink.

"Touya, you know what we should do?" Nakuru asked with a smile on her face. The guy turned around from his spot in front of the sink. "Let's throw her a combination graduation and welcome home party."

Touya and Yukito smiled. "I think that's a great idea," said Touya, "but we'll have to throw the party together quickly. Otou-san said her flight is tomorrow."

00 Next day/ Narita International Airport (Tokyo) 00

A girl with honey amber hair and sparkling emerald eyes smiled at the man in front of her. She gave him a quick hug and then stepped back. "Otou-san! I'll be fine. The flight is only 3 hours. I'll make it to Tomoeda in one piece."

Kinomoto Fujitaka sighed. With a warm smile on face, he said, "I know Sakura, but I still worry. You have everything you need in your carry-on, right?"

Sakura sighed. She lifted the cherry blossom pendent up. "The pills are here. I have some more in my bag. There is also a sweater, cell phone and money." She unzipped her school bag and said, "Do you want to check?"

Fujitaka shook his head. "No, no, that's fine. I trust that it's all in there."

Suddenly the PA system went on and it caused the two to look upward. After a few seconds they lowered their gaze. With a smile she said, "That's my flight."

He gave her a quick hug and said, "Have a safe flight. Don't forget to call when you get there." She nodded her head before heading towards the boarding area.

00 Flight 123A-Destination Tomoeda 00

Sakura placed her bag under the seat in front of her. She pulled the shade of the window up slightly. After staring outside, she leaned back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. -It's going to be alright.- Her hand snuck up towards her pendent and clutched it tightly.

Her eyes snapped open when the person next to her said, "First time flying?" She turned her head towards the person.

The guy sitting next to her was 5'8, had amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. He leaned back in his seat after buckling himself up. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

"No," she answered.

"Oh. Sorry. It just looked like you were nervous," he said.

"Can't I be nervous even if it isn't my first flight?" she asked as her eyebrows started to knit together.

He smirked. "So are you meeting someone?" he asked as a flight attendant passed while doing her preflight inspection.

"Can you stop being so nosy?" She then turned to face the window.

00 1 hour later 00

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she sat in her seat. She opened them slowly as she turned tried to control her breathing. -Stupid air pressure.- She shifted slightly in her seat, trying to get comfortable.

The guy sitting next to her glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He lowered his magazine and turned towards her. He then leaned towards her and asked, "Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

She shook her head. "No. Just some water," she answered as she removed a pill from her pendent.

He nodded and quickly unbuckled his seat belt and headed for the flight attendant station. He returned a couple minutes later with a cup of water. He slowly lowered himself into his seat and asked. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up from the magazine she was reading. She took the cup from him and said in an airy tone, "Fine… I don't know why you went to get the water."

"What?" he said, dumbfounded. "Didn't you ask for it?"

"I did?" She paused with a smirk on her face. "Must have been to get you back for all those stupid questions earlier." She tilted her head back and finished off the water. She then placed the empty cup in his hand and said, "Thank you. Hope you don't mind throwing it away."

He clutched the cup as he headed back to the flight attendant station. –That girl…. It could have been worse.-

She let out a sigh while he was gone. –That was close… It could have been worse. Thank god the medicine kicked in fast. – She placed the magazine into the compartment next to her before leaning back in her seat for a nap.

00 Touya, Yukito, Nakuru's place/2 hours later 00

Yukito hung the last streamer up on the wall. He stepped down from the chair as Nakuru walked in with a plate of finger food. She smiled as she set them down on the low table.

"Looks good. You know, I thought you were going to use toilet paper," she said as she sat down, tucking her feet under herself.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Yukito said. "I got paid last week and I didn't spend it all, unlike someone I know who still has credit cards to pay off."

Nakuru wrinkled her nose as Touya walked in. He smiled and clapped his hands. "Ok. Enough chit-chat. We should head to the airport before rush hour."

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Yukito looked at Nakuru who sighed and went to answer it. Yukito and Touya started to clear the mess they had made decorating when Nakuru rushed back in and said, "You'll never guess who's here."

Before they even had a chance to reply, Sakura appeared with her things in tow. She smiled at them and said, "I'm back."

Touya and Yukito dropped the items in their hand and gave her a hug. They pulled her further into the room as Nakuru closed the sliding doors.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked. "I mean I know what you're doing here... but we were going to pick you up."

"It's really no problem… my flight was early," Sakura said as she popped some food into her mouth. "So was I interrupting something?"

The trio grabbed party poppers and said as they opened it, "Congratulations and welcome!"

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands. "Ah, thank you." She giggled as the confetti and silly string landed on her head.

"Let's get the party started and catch up," said Yukito. The group nodded in agreement.

00 That night 00

Sakura cleared her throat and moved away from the table and bowed deeply from her spot on the floor. "Thank you for taking me in." She sat up. "I'm sure my you heard from onii-chan that I'm only here for the summer. I hope I don't cause you any trouble."

Nakuru shook her head. "Don't be silly. We're glad that you're here. It's been lonely for me."

Sakura giggled for a couple of seconds and then glared at Touya and Yukito. "Well I'm glad too. Being in stuck in the hospital for long periods of time isn't any fun either. Just a warning: if I start to breathe heavy, then that means that I need my medication. It should kick in within a few seconds." She held up her pendent. "But don't worry. I have some on hand."

00 Sakura's room/ a few hours later 00

"I hope you find the room ok," Touya said, walking into the room while Sakura unpacked her belongings.

"The room is great." She stopped what she was doing and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, sitting at her desk.

"For letting me stay here for the next three months. I mean since I went to Tokyo for that heart surgery. Then staying there for school and then getting sick again. That's a total of five years.Things could have changed," she said with a sigh.

"I know. But right now it hasn't and if it does we'll just go with the flow. So are you sure you don't need any help?" He asked glancing at her things. "You sure brought a lot."

"I know…but just in case. I have so many things I want to do this summer." He gestured towards the swim suit on the bed spread. She giggled and said, "A girl can dream can't she. Besides it's not like I'm joining a marathon. I'm sure some light swimming will be good."

00 Two days later/ Tomoeda Hospital 00

A girl with dark hair and sparkling ruby eyes dressed in a nurse's uniform rushed up to the nurse's station. She placed her clip board down and said to the two other nurses, "Did you see the memo? Li-sensei is returning from vacation today."

A dark haired guy in a knee length white coat walked up the station. He removed his pen from the coat pocket and said, "I see you're the last to know again Meiling-chan. But I don't think this time you'll get to see him too often."

Meiling stuck out her tongue. "Eriol-sensei is just jealous."

Eriol chuckled at her comment. "Then I guess you forgot. Starting today, Li-sensei will start his internship at the Cardiovascular ward."

Meiling lowered her head. "You're right... and I'm only a nurse in the ER."

Eriol handed the clipboard he was previously using to one of the other two nurses. "Well I'm sure there will be an opportunity for that. The question is just when."

Just then a guy in a white uniform and white shoes walked up to the station. He raked his hands through his messy chestnut hair and smiled at the nurse. "Sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

Eriol turned around and smiled at the new member. "Syaoran. No no, just talking. So how was your vacation?"

"It was alright. Think FieFie wanted to kill me a couple of times during her wedding. What about you guys? Anything new?"

"No," answered Meiling. "We missed you, Li-sensei," she said as she batted her eyes.

Eriol smiled and said, " I was just paged to take you to the doctor who you will be following. She just arrived yesterday from Tokyo."

"Really? Ok then," he said as they walked away.

00 Down the hall 00

"So is the doctor really here?" asked Syaoran as they walked.

"Yeah, she's here but we're a bit early. Seem to me that Meiling-chan still likes you. You know with a girl like that you should just marry her. I mean why keep Yelan-obasan worried" said Eriol with a smirk on his face.

"Don't get me wrong. Meiling-san is nice but isn't the girl for me. What about you? How is Tomoyo-chan?" He asked as they turned the corner.

"She's fine. You know her best friend just arrived here. Tomoyo said she's spending the summer here. You want to join us tonight?" Eriol asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Won't I be in the way?"

"No, not at all. Tomoyo asked me to invite someone," Eriol replied.

"Umm… ok but that's if you're positive about it 'cause I don't want to be the third or fourth wheel." He said racking his hands through his hair once more.

00 T,Y and N's place/ around the same time 00

Sakura walked into the living room to find Nakuru and Touya watching television. She glanced at the clock and said, "Sorry. I didn't think I would sleep so late."

Nakuru shook her head "It's the summer. Sleeping late is part of the summer."

"Oh…" She looked at Touya and said, "Sorry, were you waiting for me?"

He looked up from the television set and said, "Oh no, something wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

"No, I just thought I overheard you and Nakuru talking about going to a photo shoot."

Nakuru glanced at Touya who slapped his forehead. "Oh right … I almost forgot about that." He jumped off the couch and headed for his room. He ran past them once more and said. "Well I see you later. Have fun with Tomoyo tonight."

Nakuru quickly removed her apron and followed him out the door.

Once they were outside Nakuru grabbed hold of his arm and said, "Photo shoot? Didn't Tagaki-san kick you out last time? And didn't you get a new job at the company that only has you working for three days?" She paused as her eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"I didn't…. I just haven't had a chance to tell her," he said as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "But if she asks keep her busy, don't tell her anything. And don't be late for your own shoot tonight."

"Touya! What do you want me to tell her when she asks?" she shouted after him.

------------------------------ ----------------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. part 2

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

* * *

Typhoon Summer

Part 2

Nakuru walked in to the living room with a sigh. She stared out the large glass window for a second. –What am I going to say if she asks? Touya doesn't want me to tell and I really don't want to lie to her. - She spotted Sakura sitting on the coach where Touya was channel surfing earlier. She placed a smile on her face as she reached the living room area.

Sakura looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble. I'll make my own lunch." She placed the remote control on the coffee table.

Nakuru shook her head. She pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail. "You don't need to get up. I've got it. Just sit and relax."

Sakura giggled. "If I relax anymore, I'll turn into a puddle. Besides, it's isn't fair for you to do all the work. Why don't I help out?" She stood up from the coach and headed for the kitchen in the next room.

00 Kitchen/few minutes later 00

Standing in front of the refrigerator, Nakuru asked, "So what would you like to eat?"

Sakura looked up from the rice cooker. "Anything is fine." She poured the last of the water into the rice cooker. Then she snapped the lid shut and pressed the button. She then walked over to the sink and rinsed out the metal bowl.

As she was placing the bowl on the drying rack she said, "I hope onii-chan hasn't been causing you any trouble since he moved in with you and Yukito."

Nakuru shook her head as she placed a pot on the counter."No. Come to think of it, he's what kept the two of us from killing each other. It's nice having Touya around. Besides we get to hear stories of you before you headed to Tokyo during your 3rd year of high school."

She wrinkled her nose for a second. "I hope it wasn't anything bad."

Nakuru chuckled. "No, nothing bad," she answered as she headed towards the sink with a few turnips.

"So, you're the only one home during the day? Yukito and onii-chan are usually out in the morning?" Sakura asked as she helped scrub the skin of the vegetable with a brush.

-Here it comes...- Nakuru cleared her throat. "Well, Yuki-kun works at a fashion mag. So he's out in the day. As for Touya-kun, his days are never clear cut cause you know how it is with photography. And I'm a model... you know some times I don't need to go to work."

Sakura nodded her head. "I see. Your lives seem interesting. My life is boring..."

"Don't say that. You just haven't been well. With that surgery in September, you'll be good as new and can enter the boring world of working just like us," Nakuru replied with a smile.

Her emerald eyes remained glued to the now white turnip. – Is it that easy? Will it be that easy?- She then looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Maybe then I can stay here. Tokyo isn't too much fun. Too many people," she said as she placed the clean vegetable in the strainer.

00 An hour later 00

Sakura walked into the hallway to find Nakuru struggling to lace up her boots. "Need any help?" she asked as Nakuru groaned.

Nakuru looked up. "No." She noticed that Sakura had changed in to a pair of jeans and lacy top. "Are you going some where?"

She slipped her bag over her left shoulder. "I thought I'd use up some time and walk around. I'm meeting Tomoyo tonight."

"I see," Nakuru replied as she started to stuff the shoelaces into the boot. "There, all better!" she exclaimed before standing up. "Well, have fun and if you need anything, call me."

"I will and have fun at the photo shoot today," she said before heading towards the front door.

00 Later that day/ coffee shop 00

Sakura sighed as she read the menu on the wall in front of her. Her emerald eyes scanned the board. Her gaze lowered and become transfixed on the person ordering in front of her.

She glanced at her watch. – Great…. I've only used up an hour. What to do till the dinner with Tomoyo-chan at 6:30? I could go window shopping- She moved forward after the person took their order and paid.

The girl at the cashier smiled and adjusted her cap. With a cheerful voice, the girl said to her, "Hi and welcome to Mocha Coco. What can I get for you today?"

Sakura glanced up that the board one more time. "I'll have a Orange latte with cream and not too much sugar," she said to the girl.

As the cashier was about to ring up the total, Syaoran walked up to the counter. He placed his drink down and said, "I ordered a dark Coco latte, no sugar. You gave me it with sugar,"

The girl blushed slightly and said, "I'm so sorry. I'll get you another one."

"What? Wait, how can you get him another one? I was here first. I'm not saying that you shouldn't get him another one, but that he should at least get in line like every one else," Sakura said firmly.

Syaoran turned and stared at the line that had formed behind her. His amber eyes narrowed as he stood there. He then turned to face Sakura and said, "Do you know how long that line is? I don't have all day. Besides I was just here. You can look at my receipt." He paused and placed his receipt on the light brown counter. "I'm very busy."

Sakura snorted at his comment. "Well in that case, you shouldn't be ordering coffee here. Just make instant or get it from the vending machine."

"Where I want to get coffee is my business," he said as he racked his hands through his messy hair. He then glanced down at his pager. "Crap," he mumbled. He then looked at the cashier and asked, "Are you going to fix my order?"

The girl gave a weak smile. "It's alright. I can get your order. Just give me five minutes and I'll have both your orders done." She took the guy's drink and headed towards the kitchen area in the back.

While the girl was gone, he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and said, "Hi. Sorry. Yes, I got the page… Ok… I'll be there."

He hung up just as Sakura smiled and said, "I feel sorry for the person on the other end. Having to wait for a guy like you is such a shame."

He looked at her. "You're the girl from the plane. You know, listening to other people's conversations isn't nice."

"I wasn't listening and besides, you're the one standing so close to me," she said as the cashier returned with their drinks.

The cashier returned with two drinks in hand. She set the drink in her right hand on the counter and handed Syaoran his drink "There you go sir. Your Coco latte, no sugar." She then turned to face Sakura and said, "That will be 450 yen." Sakura quickly paid for her drink and hurried out with the guy right behind her.

00 That night/ restaurant 00

Sakura sat down at the square table with a sigh. She sighed and looked at Tomoyo, who had pulled her hair into a bun and wore a dark purple dress. She brushed some of her honey locks behind her ear. "I don't know about this?"

Tomoyo gave a reassuring smile. "What's there not to be sure about? You came back to have some fun. Since Touya-kun isn't home tonight you should spend it with me and meet some people."

"Yeah but…" her voice trailed off.

"But nothing. It's not like I'm asking you to marry the person you meet. Just have dinner with me, Eriol, and his friend. I heard that he's a follow doctor. He's currently a cardio intern," said Tomoyo

She could not help but roll her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan."

Just then Eriol appeared with Syaoran in tow. The girls stood up and bowed. Once Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met, they said to each other, "It's you."

"Do you know each other?" asked Tomoyo as they sat down.

"Not really… We met on the plane as we were coming into Tomoeda and then some how met today at a coffee shop," replied Syoran as they sat down.

"You know some might call it fate," said Eriol.

Sakura remained silent and stared at the menu. Syaoran glanced at her before turning towards Tomoyo and said, "So this is your friend from Tokyo."

"Yes, her name is Sakura," Tomoyo said as she gently nudged Sakura with her foot.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran… I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly to you earlier," he said with a smile.

Sakura just glanced at him and kept her eyes glued on the menu. Syaoran glanced at her before taking an interest in his menu. While he was reading through the soup options, he asked Sakura, "So what do you do?"

"I don't have job right now. I'm on vacation," she answered, her emerald eyes glancing in his direction.

"Really? What are you planning to do to this vacation?" he asked while Tomoyo and Eriol nervously glanced at each other.

"Don't know… I might be on permanent vacation after September." She looked from her menu and asked, "So are you and Eriol ready to order. I'm really hungry."

00 Eriol's car/2 hours later 00

"So how was dinner?" asked Eriol who was driving. Tomoyo sat on his left, while Syaoran sat in the back. He glanced at Tomoyo, hoping she could fill the silence.

She smiled and said, "It was great. I haven't seen Sakura in ages. What did you think of her, Syoaran-kun?"

"The dinner was good. But I'm not too sure about your friend, Sakura-san. Is she always this…" His voice trailed off.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, she's usually very nice. She most be not feeling well. You just need to get to know her better."

"Umm… I see," he replied thoughtfully.

00 Sakura's room/ the following morning 00

Sakura walked out of her bathroom to find Touya seated at her desk. She smiled and asked, "Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

He glanced at the door and said, "Oh you mean the one with neon pink lettering? Yeah, but since you were in the shower I didn't think you'd mind. Do you want me to go and knock on the door?"

"Not now, but it would have been nice if you did." She placed the towel at the edge of her bed. With her hands on her hips she asked, "What brings you here to my room so early?"

"Nothing much. I just thought we'd find some time to catch up and see what you have planed this summer. My schedule has been busy lately," he replied.

"Nothing really planed. I guess just walk around town. It's not like I can do much... But I do have a doctor's appointment in few days."

"I see..." he replied. "Well in that case, I'll have you know that Tomoyo-chan is waiting for you in the living room." He stood up from the chair. "She's been waiting for five minutes."

"What? Why didn't you tell me soon? We wasted it chit-chatting," she said flustered. She pulled out her duffel bag from under the bed and started to search through it for something to wear.

He glanced down at her and said, "Maybe we should go shopping, get you some hangers."

She looked with a tank top and sweater in her hand. "Oh, I have those. Nakuru got me some. I haven't had a chance to hang the clothes up. But I will find time; just not now." She stood up, tossing the clothes onto the bedspread. She turned to look at him. "I hope you're not planning on watching me change."

"Sorry." He said before hurrying out of the room. He was about to close the door when he turned and said, "Hurry…" She rolled her eyes at him in response.

00 Living room 00

Sakura arrived to find Tomoyo talking to Nakuru and Yukito. She gave a slight bow before joining them on the floor. She smiled at them and said, "Sorry… I didn't know you were here."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's alright. I came to talk to you about something."

"You're not here to talk about _that guy_ are you?" she asked.

"What guy? Is he cute?" asked Nakuru, while Yukito rolled his eyes.

"You're drooling again," he said as he pushed himself off the floor. "I'm heading to work."

" So this guy… what's he like?" Nakuru asked, ignoring his comment.

"I don't know… I bumped into his a couple of times. Not someone you'd like to meet," Sakura said, tucking her damp hair behind her ears.

"Really?" Nakuru said.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Syaoran-kun isn't bad. You just need to get to know him. Anyway I came here to tell you that I want to throw you a party. Chiharu, Takashi, Rika want to see you again. They've missed you."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not sure… I really don't know… We haven't seen each other in ages."

"Come on, it will be fun. Besides the place, it's at a beach house," Tomoyo said, reaching into her bag for the brochure. She found it a couple of minutes later and placed it on the table. As she tucked some of her violet locks behind her right ear, she said,"See... Besides, we're planning it and you won't have to pitch in. All you have to do is show up."

"I don't know," Sakura said, pulling the brochure towards her while Nakuru looked over her shoulder.

"Well I think it's a great idea... You know, if you want, I can get some cute guys to come too. You haven't been here and single…" Nakuru said with a nudge.

Tomoyo turned to look at her. "Ooh I like that idea. Rika just broke up with her boyfriend. Nothing heals the heart faster then another guy…" The girls broke into a fit of giggles, except Sakura who was deep in thought.

00 Tomoeda University Hospital/ around the same time 00

Syaoran slid the door closed and walked towards the desk where a lady sat. Her dark red hair was placed in a bun and she wore a dark knee length dress. He cleared his throat and said. "Kaho-sensei, I just got the results from the lab."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you." She took the report from his hands. After glancing through it she set it on her desk. She then looked at him and asked, "How are you finding everything?"

"I'm doing well. Everyone in the department is nice. I look forward to working with you." He paused for a couple of minutes trying to think of something to fill the awkward silence. "I don't mean to sound nosy, but I heard that.you're a professor at Tokyo University. What are you doing here in Tomoeda?"

She smiled and replied, "I'm just here for the summer because one of my patents is here and I thought it would be best if I was here to monitor her condition."

He nodded his head. "I see.. I see."

She turned slightly and took a file off her desk. She opened it to glance through it and said, "This is the patient I'm here for." She handed the file to him. "Her last operation didn't give us the results we where looking for. We hope that this new method will work better."

He nodded his head. "What are her chances of survival in this one?"

She sighed in response. "Because it is so new and this method was developed in America, we're having the doctor assist us here." She paused. "The chances are only 40-60."

"She only has a 40 percent chance of surviving?" he said.

She nodded her head. "That's why she wanted to come here and I let her."

"But the chances are so slim," he said.

"I know.. .but whether the patient wants to have the operation is their choice. I hope you can assist me with her while she is here," she said looking into his eyes.

He took a deep breath and said, "Sure." He then opened the file to read the name. – Kinomoto, Sakura.-

* * *

AN:That's all for now. Hope it wasn't too boring. Please review!


	3. part 3

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

* * *

Typhoon Summer

Part 3

The next morning Sakura walked into the kitchen. She ran her hands through her messy hair as she walked towards the refrigerator. She pulled open the door and grabbed a bottle of juice. She unscrewed the top and took large gulps from it.

"Morning," said Yukito in his jogging outfit.

She turned to look at him. With a smile she said, "Morning, Yukito. I see you're going jogging this morning." She took another sip of her drink.

"Do you want to join me?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Really?" She looked down at her outfit. Then said, "But I can't go like this. I'll get changed." She screwed the cap back onto the bottle. Grabbing a pen off the counter top she wrote her name on the label and placed it down on the counter.

As she exited the kitchen, Touya entered. He watched as she hurried passed him and shouted over her shoulder," Morning, onii-chan!" He grinned as he joined Yukito at the counter.

"She looks excited this morning," he said as Yukito munched on some cookies.

"Oh, I invited her to jog with me," Yukito said. A couple of minutes passed before he said, "Unless that is, you don't think she should. If you say no, I'll tell her."

He shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I'm sure some running with do her body good. Besides she was the one who wanted to join you. I'm sure if she thinks it's a bad idea, she wouldn't have agreed."

"You know, I was worried there for a second. But speaking of worried, when are you going to tell her about your job? You know it's going to come out sooner or later. It's been 4 months…." Yukito said while removing crumbs from his shirt.

He let out a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I know, I know I just don't know how to start the conversation. We haven't seen each other in 5 years."

00 Park/ 20 minutes later 00

Sakura jogging pace slowed down. She placed her hand on a near by tree truck. With her other free hand she gently rubbed her chest, trying to steady her heart beat. She took a few deep breathes. – Inhale, exhale… Maybe I need to work out more?- She looked up and noticed Yukito jogging towards her.

"I'm alright," she said as she stood up and wiped her forehead with the towel around her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned tone. "If you want we can end here? I'm sure Nakuru has some breakfast prepared."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine… I'm just out of practice."

She took a deep breaths and gave a slight nod. Yukito gave a small smile. Just as they took a few steps, she felt her heart beat increase. Then her heart tightened slightly. She leaned forward slightly with squinted eyes. –This is not good.-

Yukito noticed that she stopped and he turned his head to the left. He helped her sit on the ground and asked. "What's wrong? Do you have your medicine?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I took it ten minutes into the run. Looks like it's not working." She paused and took another deep breath.

He nodded head and lifted her up bridal style. As they made their way out of the park he said, "Touya is going to kill me."

She gave a weak smirk and said, "Not if you get me to the hospital. Where did you park the car?"

00Tomoeda University Hospital/ 30 minutes later 00

"You can sit up now," Kaho said as she turned off a monitor. She removed the probe and set it on the cart as Sakura sat up on the examination bed. She tucked some of her red hair back behind her ear.

"Well, I'm glad to inform you that it wasn't too serious but you know that exercises like jogging in your current condition isn't good," she said as Sakura let out a sigh.

"I know, but I was bored. I've been here for a week now and did nothing remotely interesting," Sakura said.

She rolled her the stool she was seat on over to her desk. She opened the nearest file and quickly wrote something in it. She then looked up and said, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Until then, you should take it easy. But to be on the safe side, let's get some blood and see what your blood pressure is."

The door to the room opened and Syaoran entered. He noticed Sakura and said to Kaho after a second, "You wanted to see me?"

Kaho nodded her head."Yes. Syaoran-sensei, this is Kinomoto Sakura, the girl who you will be assisting me with." She turned her chair slightly and said, "Sakura this is Syaoran-sensei. He will be doing the basic examinations from now on."

"It's nice to meet you," he said as she stood up.

"I hope we get along," she said before turning to face Kaho. "Onii-chan should be here. Don't tell him the survival rate. I want to do it personally."

She nodded her head. "Ok."

00 Exam room 323/ 10 minutes later 00

Syaoran removed the needle from Sakura's arm and placed the needle on a small mental dish tray. He placed a bandage on her arm. He then turned slightly and removed the needle portion from the test tube. As he was doing that, he felt Sakura stare at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked glancing at her. "You've been staring at me for a while."

"I just can't believe you're a doctor here. Tomoyo did say that you were a cardio intern," she said as she sat on the examination table, swinging her legs slightly.

"Well, I can't believe you were so polite in there. I am not too sure if you were the girl I met earlier this week," he said as he capped the test tube and handed to the nurse next to him.

"Are you falling for me?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not allowed to have any non-professional relationships with my patients. But if you want, you can fall for me," he said as he started to take her blood pressure. "Lots of people here have." He removed the pump of the blood pressure device and placed it on the tray.

"I don't have time to fall in love. It's not on my list of things to do here," she said

"You have a list?" he asked looking up from her chart. "I thought you said that you didn't know what you were going to do here."

"Well, I have a list now," she said in a snappy tone.

"What's on your list?" he asked, slipping his pen into the pocket of his white coat. He closed the file and placed it on the cart.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said just as the doors to the room opened, revealing Touya and Yukito on the other end. She hopped off the table and hurried towards them.

"Kaho-sensei said we can leave, but no extreme exercising," said Touya in a stern tone.

"Hai!" she replied before sticking her tongue out at Syaoran and following Touya down the hall. Yukito quickly bowed at Syaoran and hurried after them.

00 That night/Sakura's room 00

Sakura looked up from her computer monitor. She spun her chair around to find Touya standing in her door way with two mugs. He smiled and said, "I'm coming in now."

She nodded her head and walked over to her bed. After taking one of the two mugs she asked, "So what's up? Where is Yukito and Nakuru? You sure they aren't dating?"

Touya sat down next to her."They went to the beach house to help Tomoyo set up for you party this weekend," Touya answered before drinking from his mug. He lowered the mug and said, "There is something I want to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you earlier but didn't know how to tell you."

"I have something to tell you but you go first. What is it?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"You know all those e-mails I sent you about my photography job?" She nodded her head. "Well the guy I worked for went to New York to do some stuff so I'm not doing photography now… I got a job at a company I take orders over the phone." he looked at her, waiting for her shocked expression.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" she asked, clutching the handle of her mug tighter. "How long ….."

"I know, I should have… But it got scary when we find out you needed this new surgery and I didn't want you to worry," he said with a slight sigh of relief. – She really believes me… Hope I never have to lie like this again.–

"Well I'm glad," she said before taking a sip from her mug.

As she lowered it once more, he asked, "So what is that you want to tell me?"

"Oh. I'm really excited about the party this weekend. But there is something I want to do first. You think you can help me?" she asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want you to take some pictures of me in my party outfit," she said with a smile. "With everyone there, I don't think I'll be able to get any picture just of myself."

"Yeah… sure… I'll get the studio." – Takagi-san is going to kill me if he finds out I'm going to use his studio…-

00 That weekend 00

Nakuru sat in the living room and looked up from the magazine she was reading. She found Touya and Yukito placing things into the bags. She lowered the magazine and asked, "Where are you doing? Sakura's welcome home party is today."

"Sakura asked to take photos, so we're going to Takagi's studio," said Yukito.

"You asked Takagi-san? 'Cause you know, he doesn't let _outsiders_ use it." she said leaning over after placing the magazine on the coffee table.

"I know, that's why I had Yukito check his schedule. We shouldn't be too long. We'll meet you at the beach house," Touya said, zipping up his bag.

She stood up and said with a smirk on her face, "I'm coming with you. There is no way I can miss this. Besides, if he comes back, you'll need someone to fend him off. He likes me."

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "You know he just likes to flirt with you, right?"

She smirked. "Yeah I know…. But it's fun anyway."

Sakura walked joined them at that moment and said, "Ok, how do I look?" She wore a light blue dress what had a lacy neckline and sleeves. She twirled around for them **to** judge her outfit.

"It looks great," Nakuru commented.

"Yep, I totally agree. All the guys will be all over you," said Yukito with a smile on his face.

Touya glared at him and said, "Well no guy is getting near her." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Let's go."

00 Studio/1 hour later 00

"Ok, that's the last one on this roll," said Touya as he lowered his camera. Yukito helped Sakura off the chair she was standing on and then followed her to table where Nakuru sat.

"I can't wait to see how they turn out," commented Nakuru as Sakura slipped her shoes on.

Just then a guy in his late 30s walked in with two other people in tow. He stared at the group. He then gave a smirk and said, "I didn't know that I let _outsiders _use my studio. Did you know that?" He turned towards one of his students.

Nakuru hopped off the table and walked over to him. As she batted her eyes she said, "Takagi-san, don't be so mean. Touya was just taking some photos of his sister." She gestured to Sakura who stood next to Yukito.

"Umm, I see." Takagi looked at Touya and said, "In that case it's all right."

"Really?" asked Touya in a bewildered tone.

"What do you think? You have some nerve coming here after you quit yourself. You know my rules. You must think I run some free charity or something," Takagi said in a smug tone.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she stood next to Yukito with a confused look on her face.

Yukito sighed. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "That's Takagi-san, Touya's ex-boss. We're kind of in trouble cause he doesn't allow outsiders use his studio."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she hissed back. She watched as Touya stood there getting yelled at by Takagi. - What is onii-chan doing? Why isn't he saying anything? I can't just let him take the blame.- "That jerk, he thinks he's so hot cause he has his own studio..." She clenched her fist as she stood there. "We'll see about that," she whispered loud enough that only Yukito heard it.

He tried to hold her back but failed as she brushed him away. She walked up to Tagaki staring into his eyes. She then bowed deeply and said, "I'm really sorry, It was my fault. I asked him to do this." She stood up and once again stared into his eyes. "But you must have mistaken if you think that just because you own this studio you can yell at whom ever you want."

"What are you saying?" he asked staring at her with interest.

"I'm saying I know my brother made a mistake by coming here even when he quit but that is not how you handle it. Once again we're sorry for using your space without your permission. But that's it. You know a guy like you doesn't even deserve to be famous." she said before brushing pass him and storming towards the door.

"Sakura! What are you saying?!" exclaimed Touya and Nakuru in surprise.

She turned to look at them from the doorway. "I'm saying that guy is a jerk and I'm not going to stand here and listen to people I care about get yelled at." She yanked open the door and stormed out. The door slammed shut with a load bang.

"What are you doing standing there?" Takagi said to Touya, Yukito, and Nakuru. They lowered their heads and grabbed their things before hurrying out the door. Takagi watched with interest for a few seconds before going about his business. Nakuru was the last to leave, this time closing the door softly behind them.

00 Coffee Shop/30 minutes later 00

Sakura sat outside under an umbrella table. She stirred her drink a few times before removing the spoon. She then lifted up the cup and took a sip. She looked up to find Syaoran sitting across from her.

"Hi," he said with a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning back in her seat.

"That's what I should be asking you," he said also leaning back in his chair. "I heard from Eriol that Tomoyo is throwing you a welcome home party at 3PM today. Why aren't you there?"

* * *

AN: That's all for now I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. part 4

Here is the next part

Here is the next part. Hope you guys like it.

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Typhoon Summer

Part 4

Time seemed to stand still as Syaoran and Sakura stared at each other from across the table. Syaoran leaned back against his seat while Sakura leaned forward, her head propped up with her left hand.

A few more seconds passed between the two of them before he asked, "So… what are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business," she said before leaving the table.

He was about to follow her when a waitress hurried out from inside the café. She gave him a soft smile before she said, "I'm sorry but your girlfriend hasn't paid for her drink yet."

"What?" he said. He took a deep breath and stared at the total written on the check. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. He placed them on the tray the girl was holding.

"Thank you, sir," said the waitress. He nodded his head quickly before hurrying after Sakura. – Who does she think I am? I'm not going to let her get away. She's going to have to pay me back. -

00 Bus stop/10 minutes later 00

Sakura stood there tapping her foot. She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair. She noticed Syaoran standing two feet away from her. She took a deep breath as her cell phone vibrated. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" She leaned forward looking down the street for an approaching bus. "Yes, I'm going there right now." She hung up just as a bus pulled up to the curb.

Sakura placed her bus card into the machine. She was about to head into bus when Syaoran tapped her on her shoulder and said, "I didn't have my bus card. Pay my fare."

She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to pay for you?" she asked. He nodded his head. "I really don't know who you are. Why should I pay for you?"

"I paid for your drink. We'll call it even," he said. He noticed that the bus driver was glaring at them. He cleared his throat and whispered, "I'm sorry about this. My girlfriend is being stubborn." He turned to look at her. "Well what do you say Sakura? We're holding the bus up."

- That evil, evil person. I knew that he was bad news since the first time I saw him.- She mumbled something under breath and headed back to the front. She swiped her card in, before heading to the back of the bus.

She grabbed the only seat to the right. He followed her and sat on the other end of the bus. She sighed and turned to face the window. Her head suddenly turned around when the bus came to the next top.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Sorry, you're the only one with an open seat next to you." She glanced over his shoulder to find an old lady where he once sat. "So since I'm sitting next to you why don't you tell me why you were sitting at the café?"

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "I thought you said you don't want any relationship with your patients. The question is why are you following me," she said.

"I'm not following you. I just happen to taking the same bus as you. Besides this is not a relationship. This is a conversation," he said with a smirk on his face.

She let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Whatever." She turned towards the window once more.

00 Beach house/30 minutes later 00

Sakura knocked on the door and stepped back with Syaoran a few feet away from her. She placed a smile on her face as Touya opened the door. He smiled at her and said as he ushered her in "Everyone is waiting for you. They started but we haven't cut the cake."

"Sorry, I'm late. I had something to do." She stepped inside and then added, "Just ignore him." She gestured towards Syaoran who gave a slight nod of his head.

"Sorry, Kinomoto-san. I just came to get something from Eriol," he said before following her inside.

"So you knew all along he was here didn't you?" she hissed at him through her smile.

"You just didn't ask," he answered before joining Eriol and Yukito near the window.

Sakura stood in the room staring at the crowd. She tilted her head up to stare at the decorations. She lowered her gaze when a group of people hurried towards her. She placed a smile on her face and said, "Sorry, about being late."

Tomoyo, who stood in between two girls, smiled and said, "It's no problem… Anyway you remember Chiharu and Rika, right?"

She smiled at the girls and said, "It's been a really long time. Sorry, I never really responded to your e-mails." She said to the dark hair girls.

"It's alright… You know I work in Tokyo… We should get together sometime," said Chiharu, who brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

She smiled and then said, "Sorry, if you'll excuse me I need to use the toilet." She then headed for the bathroom down the hallway.

00 Ten minutes later 00

Sakura pulled open the door to find Touya stand in front of her. She placed a hand over her heart and said, "Onii-chan, you scared the hell out of me. Do you need to use it?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you're all right. Aren't you having fun? They all came to see you." He said with a worried tone.

She nodded her head and followed him back to party. She stood there and watched as he greeted some of the unknown guests. She watched as he clapped his hands and said in a clear tone, "I want to thank everyone for someone. I know it was such a short notice and I hope everyone is having fun." He paused as people applauded. "I'm Kinomoto Touya and I'd like to introduce you to the star, my little sister, Sakura."

He turned around to find Sakura standing there. He gestured towards her and said, "Come, you don't have to be shy."

- I can… I can't…. This isn't the way …. – She bowed deeply and said, "Sorry. I can't go on." She grabbed her purse off the table of presents, which was against the wall. She swung the bag over the shoulder and headed for the door.

Syaoran and Eriol who were talking against a large glass window stopped. Eriol leaned towards him slightly and asked, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." He handed over his empty glass of fruit punch. "I'll see you at work later," he said before heading towards the door.

00 2 hours later/ Tomoeda Hospital 00

Syaoran walked onto the hospital grounds. He squinted his eyes at the figure sitting on a bench under a large oak tree. A smirk appeared on his face when he finally figured it out. He briskly walked up the tree and sat down next to the person.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he leaned back on the bench.

"I didn't know where to go so I came here," said Sakura with a sigh

"Why did you run out of there? Weren't you looking forward to the party?" he asked as he stared up at the orange sky.

She let out another sigh. "I was …. But when I saw all those people I remembered that once September rolls around I might never see then again. Do you know how hard it will be? I haven't even told my brother," she asked turning to face him.

"I may not know how it feels but I do know that it will be scary. You know the reason I wanted to become a cardio doctor was because of my sister." He paused and then said, "But that's another story. So since you're here, shouldn't you enjoy your time here?"

She nodded her head. "Well then, what do you want to do here?" he asked with smirk.

"If you're trying to get it out of me, it's not going to work," she paused and bit her lower lip.

He snorted and said, "Come on. The least you can do is tell me. I spent the last two hours looking for you."

"Looking for me?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I am after all your doctor. I can't let you just run out here by yourself," he said firmly but with a smile on his lips.

"Umm," she said thoughtfully. "Ok I'll tell you one thing….I have three things I want to do on my list. But if I told you what they were then I would have to kill you."

"You are evil aren't you?" he said in a joking tone. They both broke into a fit of giggles.

A few minute into the laughing her chest started to tighten and she started to breath heavily. She leand forward trying to breath as he asked. "Where are your meds?"

"I ….. I… took it an hour ago…I don't….." she said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Stop….It's alright." He picked up off the chair and carried her in to the hospital's emergency room.

00 Emergency Room 00

Meiling was tapping her pen against the desktop when Syaoran rushed through the sliding doors with Sakura in his arms. She shot out of her seat and rushed towards him. "What happened?" she asked as they headed for an empty room.

As a few other nurses came to their aid as he said, "We're going to need an oxygen mask, the heart monitor and page Kaho-sensei."

He laid her down and then moved towards her head. He looked into her eyes and said, "It's going to be alright." He paused as Meiling placed an oxygen mask over Sakura's nose and mouth. "Just breathe for me." Sakura blinked in response.

"Ok," He said as he turned towards the nurse who rolled on a monitor. "Let's get a look at the heart."

00 Kaho-sensei's office/ 1 hour later 00

Kaho sat across from Touya, who sat in front of her on a rolling stool. She lowered the file in her hand before looking up at him. "Sakura-san is alright for now. But it looks like we're going to need to monitor her closely. Her heart beat spikes at times. I'll be monitoring it closely.."

"Does that mean that she should have the operation earlier?" he asked.

"No, there is no need for now. The likelihood of this repeating..." She paused when noticed his bewildered look. She gently chewed on her lower lip and said. "I guess she didn't tell you. She said that she was going to but I guess she didn't get a chance. But since you are here I'll tell you. This will not repeat itself because even with the surgery succeeding, her survival rate is only 40 percent. We'd have to wait till she wakes up before knowing anything."

"Forty percent?" he asked.

"Yes. I hope you understand that the next time this happens again, it can be the end of her life. Therefore, things that might cause stress for her body is off limits. We are hoping that with the surgery this will not happen again," said Kaho. She then reached into her pocket for a business card and wrote her cellphone number on it.

"Thank you," he said as she handed it to him.

"Call me if you have any questions. We've also increased her medication. I hope you'll watch over her until her next check up in a few days."

00 Room 214/ around the same time 00

Syaoran removed the blood pressure wrap from her forearm and said, "Ok you can get up now." He set the blood pressure device on the metal cart next to him. He then sat down and said, "You were pretty calm back there."

She rushed some of her hair back as she sat up. "You should know that this isn't the first time that happened. I knew that it was going to and I guess the stress of the party and everything really got to me."

"Are you going to tell your brother?" he asked as he wrote on her chart.

"I have a feeling that he mostly would have found out after what happened. But that's alright. I'm still going to have fun. I still have things I want to do." She stopped as the door to the room slide open and Meiling entered with her new medication.

"Well whatever it is make sure it's not too exhausting. You're going to need to come back in a few days," he said as he wrote something on the label. "Next time I won't be there."

"Like I need to you save me," she said with a chuckle as Touya entered the room with a glum look on his face.

00 Street/ 10 minutes later 00

Touya turned his head to find Sakura glued in her spot. He sighed and said, "Let's go. I'm not going to yell at you. I know why you didn't want to tell me and I understand. It's getting late. Yukito and Nakuru are worried."

She shook her head. "It's not that…."

"What is it then?" he asked

"I want a piggy back ride. I've walked a lot today and am tried," she said with a pout on her face.

He shook his head with a smile on his face. "Ok," He turned so that his back was facing her. He then got down on his kneels and waited till she climbed on. "Man, you've gotten heavy. What have you been eating?" he asked as he stood up and started to walk.

"Onii-chan, I am not heavy." She paused as she tightened her grip around his neck. "I'm sorry…. I am sorry I didn't tell you that I wasn't so into the idea of a party. I just didn't know what to say. Tomoyo and Nakuru looked so happy. I'm also sorry about not telling you about the surgery."

He took a deep breath. "It's alright. I know it can be scary and I envy you. There might only be a 40 percent chance and you're still willing to go through with it." He turned his head slightly. "You're not mad about what happen earlier today at the photo shot are you?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "That Takagi is a jerk. I wouldn't work for him anyway." She paused and then said as he lifted her higher on his back. "There is one thing I want you to promise me. Can you do that?"

00 Kaho's office/ around the same time 00

Syaoran walked in and placed the last of his paper work on a file. He seat it in the box labeled 'out' and removed his white coat. He looked up to find Kaho deep in thought. He walked up to her and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Oh it's you," she said when she looked up and saw him. "You're here late."

"I wanted to finish my paper work before I leave," he said.

"Well have a good night… Oh and you did a good job back there with Sakura-san," she said with a light smile on her face.

"Thank you." He slipped a light coat on. "I'll see you on Monday."

She nodded her head. Just as he was about to leave she asked, "Syaoran, do you like Sakura-san?" He turned around and stared at her in shock.

-- --

AN: Thanks for all the review and keep them coming. Until the next chapter bye!


	5. part 5

Here is the next part. Finals are coming up so I won't be able to post anything for the next 3 weeks. Here is an update. I will resume posting in the middle of May. So until then, Enjoy! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

* * *

Typhoon Summer

Part 5

Syaoran stared at Kaho. He stared into her eyes as he remained silent. – What kind of question is that? Does she really think I have feelings for Sakura?- He placed a smile on his face and said, "I think you got the wrong impression. Sakura-san is my patient. I don't have any feelings except that I wish that she gets better."

"I know that you might think it's weird that I ask such a question. I just wanted to make sure,"she said.

"Don't worry. She won't have any feelings for me, even if I wanted her too," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Eh?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind. It's a long story. Have a good night," he said before leaving the office.

00 T,Y and N's place/ 2 hours later 00

The group sat in the living room as Sakura peeled an apple. She smiled as she placed the slices on a plastic plate. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed Nakuru and Yukito staring at Touya.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Nakuru asked. "I mean Touya did run out of the party really fast and you disappeared."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little scrape on my knee. Onii-chan was the one making a big deal out of it, right?" She directed the last question to Touya who was busy eating the apple slices.

"Oww," he said when she poked him with her finger under the low table. He looked up at Yukito and Nakuru's eager faces. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, you know me. Otou-san told me to look after her so…. I guess I got a little carried away."

She smiled at them and said, "Onii-chan, you promise not to over-react like that again unless it's a real emergency?"

He nodded his head and said, "Hai."

00 End of the month/ Café/ noon 00

Sakura looked up from the magazine she was reading. She propped her sunglasses on the crown of her head as Tomoyo sat across from her. She smiled and said, "You're early. I thought you were running late?"

"I was, but it's not like I'm going to fire myself if I head back to the company ten minutes late. I am, after all, the boss." said Tomoyo as a waitress placed a glass of water down on the table for her.

Sakura took a sip of her mango juice and said, "So what is that you had to have lunch with me? I was going to enjoy a relaxing day at the beach."

Tomoyo reached into her bag and pulled out silver book. On the cover the name Tomoeda High School was printed on it. She opened it and quickly turned to page she was looking for. "You remember the year book."

"Oh, you mean the one I wasn't part of because I was already in Tokyo." She noticed Tomoyo's shocked expression and said, "I'm joking…. I had fun even if it was only for a short time." She glanced down at the page that it was open to. "But this isn't our year."

Tomoyo smiled. "I know… This was the year before ours. I want to show you something I found while Chiharu, Rika and I were looking at it over the weekend." She tapped her finger lightly at a small black and white photo. "It's Li-senpai."

"Huh? Who?" She lowered her gaze towards the photo. "Oh you mean the jerk who thought I would fall for him. What about him?"

Tomoyo now moved her finger lower, towards the name printed on the page. "It's Li Syaoran… the one you met with me and Eriol at dinner when you first returned home."

She moved the book closer so she could get a better look. "Oh my god! What the…. Does god wants to make my life worse or test me before September?" she said, staring at the page.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

"Not only is Li-senpai a jerk but an extremely big one now. He's is the intern that is doing my case this summer. We've seen each other like fifty times this month and he's said nothing," she said in a annoyed tone.

Tomoyo leaned forward to get a better look at the photo. "Well it is the guy. Maybe he didn't notice it was you?"

"I don't think so… No wonder he's been looking at me funny for the last two weeks," she said as she slammed the year book shut.

00 Next day/ Exam Room 231 00

Syaoran could feel Sakura emerald eyes bore holes into him. He said, "Exhale." He paused for a second to listen to her breathing. "You know you don't have to stare at me. People are really going to start to think you like me."

She snorted at his comment. "Yeah right…. I can't believe that you pretended not to remember me, Li-senpai" Her statement caused him to look up at her. "You knew who I was all along-- the girl who turned you down."

"Wow, I don't know what you're trying to say. I looked you up." He paused. "You don't think I'm still mad that I was the hottest guy in school and got turned down by a first year right?"

She stared into his eyes and said, "If you aren't holding a grudge, why were you asking so many questions, huh? No doctor who says they aren't into their patients asks so many questions."

He chuckled. "Fine. If you don't want me to ask so many questions I won't. I'll just stick to ones that are related to your health."

She got off the exam table and slipped a light sweater on. "You're still a jerk," she said as Touya arrived at the door way. She smiled at him and said, "Let's go, onii-chan. It's getting stuffy in here."

Syaoran placed his pen back into his pocket and shouted after her. "Don't forget to come back for the results."

00 Kaho's office/ 30 minutes later 00

Kaho noticed Syaoran walk into her office with a smile on his face. She placed her pen down and asked, "Something interesting happen?"

He looked at her. "No, nothing really. Just something that Sakura-san said." He placed Sakura's file on the desk. "Everything looks fine. The new medication seem to be working well."

She nodded her head. She then looked up at him and asked, "Do you have time tonight? There is something I'd like say to you… Well, more like take you to."

He remained silent for a second. "Sure. I'm free." he replied.

00 Italian Resturant/ 7:30 PM 00

A tall waiter placed Syaoran and Kaho's orders on the table. They thanked the waiter and waited until he left before placing their napkins on their lap. Syaoran took a sip of water before he spoke. "This is a really nice place. You come here often?"

She shook her head. "The last time I was here was five years ago."

"I see," he said as he dug his fork into the pasta. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

She looked up at him. She wiped her mouth with the napkin. "I know I said I wouldn't push the topic but I want to know your true feelings. Do you like Sakura-san? I mean as more then a patient."

He smirked at he set his fork down. "Sakura-san and I used to go to the same high school. We met when she was a first year but she rejected me. If you're wondering if I still have lingering feelings because of the fact that she turned me down, the answer is no." He looked at her. "Kaho-sensei, why are you so interested in my feelings towards her?"

"Because I don't want you to have the fate as me," she said before looking down at her food.

"You fell in love with one of your patients," he said in a monotone voice.

00 Meanwhile/ Outside the Restaurant 00

Sakura stood behind a large tree. A small smirk appeared on her face. "So this is who he likes. I knew there was something fishy going on. This is why he was so interested in getting close to me. He thinks it will get him closer to sensei." She turned her head when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Nakuru! Oh you're done already. That was fast," she said to Nakuru stand next to her with a bag of groceries. She then returned her gaze to the couple inside the restaurant.

Nakuru leaned forward slighty and asked, "What are you looking at? Do you want to eat there?"

She shook her head. "No I was just spying on someone," she answered before turning around and heading down the street. "So do you have everything?"

Nakuru gently nodded her head in agreement. "Who were you spying on?"

"Just someone I know," she replied before skipping ahead.

00 Tomoeda University Hospital/2 days later 00

Meiling sighed as she sat down at the nurse's station. She placed the chart she was using on the table. She then propped her head up with her right hand. As she was staring at the wall in front of her she let out another sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Eriol, slipping a pen into the pocket of his white coat.

She looked at him. "Does Syaoran-sensei have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Umm," said Eriol thoughtfully. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask? Did he tell you that he had a girlfriend?"

She lowered her head and sighed. "It's so embarassing." She looked up at him, her dark eyebrows knit together. "A patient asked him if I was his girlfriend and he flat out said that I wasn't."

"That does sound bad… But you know… It might be a good thing. I mean if he did tell her the truth, the whole hospital would know and you know how nosy everyone here is," said Eriol leaning forward slightly.

She looked up at him. "I guess you have a point." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lollipop. She extended her hand. "Here, you can have this. I got it from a kid that came in to the ER earlier today."

He smiled and said, "Thanks." He took the candy and started to unwrap it. "It came just at the right moment. I'm on a break." He smirked before placing into his mouth.

00 Staff room/10 minutes later 00

Syaoran sighed as he sat down with a cup of coffee. He removed the cover from the paper cup. His amber eyes shifted towards the door which slid open as Eriol entered. "What are you doing here?"

Eriol removed the lollipop from his mouth and said, "I came to play 20 questions with you."

"What? 20 questions?" He took a sip of his coffee. "In the middle of the day too?"

"Why? Are you scared of what I'm going to ask you?" said Eriol before he placed the candy back into his mouth.

"Ok, fine." He glanced at the large digital clock on the wall. "I have ten minutes. What is that you want to know?"

"Did you reject Meiling-chan in front of a patient today?" Eriol asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, and before you say anything, why is everyone interested in my love life?" he replied before drinking from his cup.

"So I have a feeling that I'm not the only on interested in Li-sensei's life, huh?" Eriol said before glancing down at his beeper. "It looks like my break in over." He tossed the candy into the nearest trash can. "We'll continue this conversation later."

00 Two days later/Festival area 00

Sakura stood under a street lap dressed in a in a purple yukata. Her hair was braided and had a pink cherry blossom clip on one side. She glanced down at her watch and sighed –Where is everyone?- She looked up as people walked past.

She turned around to find Syaoran standing behind her. She smiled at him and said, "Sensei, what are you doing here by yourself?"

Syaoran looked at her. "Tomoyo and Eriol said to come here first. Where is your family?"

She sighed and gestured towards the busy booths. "They are over there. Onii-chan has me on speed dial and sends me a text message every ten minutes." She pulled out her pink cellular phone from the bag she carried. She flipped it open and shewed it to him. "See?"

He could not help but smirk as she put the phone away a couple of seconds later. He took a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"Eh?" she said. "Do what? Aren't Tomoyo and Eriol joining us here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… But since we're here anyway, let's have some fun."

She held her hand up. "Wait… where is Kaho-sensei?"

He gave her a bewildered look as he raked his hand through his messy chestnut hair. "Kaho-sensei? What does she have to do with anything?"

"Aren't you guys dating?" she asked.

-- --

AN: That's all for now. I hope that wasn't too boring. Please review!


	6. part 6

Thanks for all the reviews. Quick update as I continue to study... Enjoy!

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

* * *

Typhoon Summer

Part 6

"Dating?" Syaoran said in bewildered tone. "Where did you get that crazy idea?" He stared into her eyes for a few seconds before smirking and said, "Wait a minute ….."

Sakura gave an uneasy laugh. She then stopped and said, "Ha-ha. Let's go in." –Damn, I can't let him know I saw the two of them at the restaurant. He'll think I was stalking him and I'll never here the end of it.- She grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged themselves towards the booth.

"Wait a minute…." he said in a smug tone. "There are only two ways you could have come up with that idea. Either you were in the hospital this week, and you weren't, or you saw the two of us having dinner together."

"Come on, we're missing all the fun," she said as she tried to get him towards the crowd of people. No matter what she did he still would not move.

"You saw us at the Italian restaurant didn't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes as she released his shirt. "Fine, yes, I did see you and sensei at the restaurant. But I wasn't stalking or anything. I just happened to pass by with Nakuru and caught a glimpse of the two of you."

"And you thought…" He smiled at her. "Are you jealous?"

She turned her head and said,"Yeah right, me jealous of you?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared towards the bridge. "Hey, isn't that Kaho-sensei?" She tugged on his shirt. "She's the one in the pink yukata." She pointed towards the wooden bridge where a girl with red hair and pink cherry blossom print yukata.

-What is she doing there?- He cleared his throat and said, "Why don't you go play at some of the booths? I'll be there in a few minutes." He then jogged towards the bridge where she had pointed to earlier.

00 Bridge 00

"Kaho-sensei!" shouted Syaoran as he tried to catch up to her. He stopped in front of her and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the flowers in her hand.

"You thought that I was going to the fair?" she asked with a light smile on her face.

"Well, I just thought… I bumped into Sakura-san and she saw you here. Don't worry I didn't say anything to her about Nagano-san," he said slightly flustered.

As a light summer breeze blew past them she asked, "Would you like to join me?" She noticed the distant look in his eye and she quickly added, "Unless that is, you have plans."

He shook his head. "No, I would like to go with you," he said before they headed in the direction she was headed towards.

00 Graveyard/ 20 minutes later 00

Kaho set the flowers down on the grave stone. She then took a step back. "Surprised, huh?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at her. "No, not at all… I mean I know that we can't control our feelings when it comes to love. I'm not surprised that you fell in love with a patient."

"To tell you the truth when I first started at Tokyo University Hospital as a surgical intern, I promised myself that I would never fall for a patient. But then Nagano-san came along." She took a deep breath and let out slowly. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't fall in love or that you've committed a great sin if you have feelings for Sakura-san. But if the other staff finds out, like the chief of surgery, then it's not likely you'll be able to continue your training at the University Hospital."

"I know that," he said plainly.

She gave a soft smile and said, "I just don't want you to end up like me…. My punishment was to teach and only be allowed to step foot in the operating room when my patient needs surgery." She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

His cell phone suddenly vibrated. He fished it out of his pocket and stared at the text message. As he slipped it back in his pocket she said, "You should go…"

"Sorry, about that… My friends are looking for me." He walked past her. He then turned around and said, "Thanks for letting me come here with you. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded her head before he walked away.

00 Fairgrounds 00

Touya handed Sakura a stick of takoyaki. He then collected money from her. He noticed that she was looking down both ends of the fairgrounds. He cleared his throat and asked, "Looking for someone?"

"No," she said in an annoyed tone. She glanced up at him as she munched on the stick of food. "Ha-ha. Why would I be looking for someone?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"I don't know… I was just wondering," Touya answered as he handed another person their order.

She looked at him and said, "You didn't tell them right?"

He shook his head. "For the last time, no I didn't tell them. You made me promise."

"Good, I was just making sure," she said before tossing her stick into the trash can.

She then leaned against the poll with a sigh. She glanced up as Eriol and Tomoyo joined her. She smiled at them and said, "You guys sure took your time."

"Sorry, we had something to take care of," replied Tomoyo. She glanced around and asked. "Where is Syaoran?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Don't know… he told me to come here first. I've been waiting for over an hour." She pushed herself off the poll and then said, "But I'm done waiting. I'm going home. I've had enough food and I've played a few games. I even won a giant penguin which I asked Yukito carry home."

"Wait. So you're leaving?" asked Tomoyo.

She nodded her head. "Yep. I'm leaving… If you see Syaoran-sensei, tell him I couldn't wait any longer." She waved good-bye before heading off.

Touya leaned forward slightly over the grilling stand and asked, "Is there something going on between her and Syaoran-sensei?"

"I don't think so…" Tomoyo paused for a moment and then said,"You don't think they're seeing each other do you?"

Touya shook his head as Eriol paid him for the beef on a stick and started eating it. "I don't think so… Sakura doesn't seem to be interested in falling in love or is looking for anyone to spend her time with."

"Well I think she should, even if it's just for the summer. I mean all she does is hang out at home. She should have a little fun before she head back to Tokyo. Syaoran might just be what she needs." Tomoyo said with a evil gleam in her eye.

Eriol poured himself some fruit juice before speaking. He gulped it down before saying, "I don't think you should get involved. I mean I know you mean well, but she really didn't seem to join they party you throw earlier and this time it concerns her love life… We should just leave it up to her."

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose. "You're just saying that cause you're Syaoran's friend. Do you think Sakura isn't good enough for him?"

"I didn't say that," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"So what are you saying?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you trying to saying?" said Syaoran walking up to the group carrying a plastic bag with a goldfish in it.

"Shut-up," Eriol mumbled, as he tossed his trash into the garbage can.

Syaoran looked around and the asked, "Where is Sakura? I asked her to wait for me."

Tomoyo smirked at him and answered, "She went home."

"Went home? Why?" he asked. "I took long cause I went to win this goldfish."

Tomoyo and Eriol leaned forward to get a better look at the tiny fish swimming in the bag. They stood up straight after a few minutes. "Nice fish**. **How much did it take for you to win that thing?"

"400 yen. You know I'm not good at games with paper items," he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, you're going to have to wait 'cause I don't think she'll talk to you. If you don't want to die tonight, I suggest you don't come over ether. She can get pretty scary when she's pissed," Touya said, as he started to heat the grill up.

"So what should I do with this?" he asked.

"I know Nurse Meiling wouldn't mind having it," Eriol said with a chuckle as Syaoran glared at him.

00 Next morning 00

Sakura woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring. She groaned as she picked up her new stuffed animal and aimed it at her desk. However, the animal bounced off the edge of desk and landed on the floor and the beeping continued.

"Where is that annoying thing?" she mumbled with her eyes half open.

"You missed it by a mile," said Touya.

"Oh, it's you," she said as she struggled to sit up on her bed. She took the pill that Touya handed to her. Before she popped it in her mouth she asked, "How do you know I have headache?"

"Yukito told me you drank some wine last night. You know you're not supposed to have it," he said in a concerned tone.

"I know, but I was bored. Besides, it was only one glass. Yukito offered some so I said yes," she said before she swallowed the pill down with a glass of water. She finished half of the glass before handing it back to him. "But I promise that it won't happen again. Now, I have to shower."

"Hey, do you having anything planed this summer?" he asked as she pulled open the close door.

"Planed?" she asked. "No, why?"

"I don't know…. I just thought that if you didn't, I thought I'd help you plan something like find someone, other then Nakuru and Tomoyo, to spend your summer with." She gave him a bewildered look. "I mean like a boyfriend."

"Onii-chan, you must be spending too much time with Tomoyo. You know I don't do well with boyfriends. Not with what's about to happen once the summer ends," she said as she removed a pair of jeans from a hanger.

"I'm just saying that it would be a good idea to spend some time away from home. There is nothing wrong with getting close to people," he said.

"I'm not saying there is something wrong." She sighed as she closed the doors. "I'm saying I don't want to get involved. I don't want to disappoint others when I know that what's about to happen to me," she said, slightly angry. "Look, I don't want to talk about boys or the idea of having a boyfriend anything more." She grabbed a t-shirt off the chair by the dresser and headed into the bathroom.

00 2 hours later 00

"Are we going to go on and on about this dating thing?" asked Sakura in tried tone.

"I'm just saying that it would be a good idea to go out with a guy. I know it well be scary because you don't want to fall for him, but you deserve to be happy," Touya said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"And I'm saying I'm fine. I don't need a guy. Everything is fine the way it is." She grabbed her keys off the counter top and stuffed them into the bag on her shoulder. "I'm heading out. Don't wait for me," she said before leaving the room.

Yukito and Nakuru walked in just as Sakura left. They noticed the icy glare Sakura gave Touya and let out a soft sigh. -Here they go again.- The glanced at each other before Yukito spoke. "Something happened this morning?" he asked as Touya grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"No, why would you think that?" Touya asked as he unscrewed the cap.

Yukito shrugged his shoulders. "Just a feeling I have," he answered before heading towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for work.

00 Café/ 11AM 00

Sakura sat outside under a large umbrella. She sighed as she stirred her tea. She took a sip before setting it back down. As Syaoran sat down she let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"No, where did you get that crazy idea?" he said leaning back in his chair. "I was just ordering coffee for some of my colleagues."

She glanced at him before taking another sip of her tea. She then said, "They're calling your number."

He looked down that the piece of paper in his hand. He then stood up and said, "Well then, I better go. Oh yeah, come by the hospital later today. I have something to give you."

"Give me?" she said in a bewildered tone.

"Yeah. So come by at 2 o'clock and we'll have lunch," he said before disappearing into the café for his order.

-- --

AN:That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	7. part 7

Thanks for the review.

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

* * *

Typhoon Summer

Part 7

Sakura sat on a bench under an oak tree. She sighed as she sat staring at her feet. She brushed some of her hair back. – Why did he ask me to come? Why? Is he going to tell me that he and Sensei are dating? If they are, that's great right? He did say that he isn't into relationships with his patients.- She up at the bright blue sky.

After a few more seconds of pondering what to do next she lifted up her hand and glanced at her watch. – Might as well go in and see what he wants.- She removed her bag from her lap and placed it on her shoulder. She took a deep breath before heading towards sliding glass doors.

00 ER nurse's station 00

Meiling let out a sigh as she removed her pen from her breast pocket. She signed her name on a stack of white papers. She stared at it before placing them into a folder. She then stood up and took it to the metal filing cabinets, which lined one side of the wall.

"Still think he's mad at me. He wouldn't even look at me when I said 'good morning'. Maybe he's thinking about how to tell me that what happened last week was a mistake." she mumbled as she closed the drawer.

"What mistake did Syaoran-sensei commit?" Sakura said as she leaned against the counter.

Meiling walked up to her with a small smile on her face. She shook her head. When she reached the counter she said, "Nothing… What are you doing here? You have a check up?"

She gave her head a slight shake before responding and said, "Nope, Syaoran-sensei said to meet him here." She leaned towards the raven hair nurse and whispered, "Let me guess, Sensei said something about you in front of another patient." She watched as Meiling nodded her head gently. "Sensei isn't the one for you. I don't even know what you see him."

"Sakura-san, didn't the two **of** you go to the same high school?…. You know a lot about him. Can you tell me?" asked Meiling in a eager tone.

She wrinkled her nose as she said, " There is nothing to say. If you want I'll try to put in a good word for me. But if I were you I'd look for someone else." She then cleared her throat and asked, " So where is Syaoran-senei?"

Meiling picked up the phone on the counter and said, "I'll call him for you and see what he wants to do." She tucked the receiver between her ear and shoulder and dialed his extension.

00 Hospital Yard 00

Sakura tucked her skirt under herself as she sat down on the bench. She cleared her throat to get Syaoran's attention and said, "I'm here. What is that you want to see me about?"

He looked up from the little blue notebook he was reading. He slipped it into the pocket of his white coat. He then reached for the plastic bag, which contained the gold fish. "Here, this is for you." he said handed her the bag.

She stared at it from a few seconds and then looked up at him. "You asked me to come here to give me a gold fish?" she said in a bewildered tone. "Why are you giving me a gold fish?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I saw it at the fair and I thought I'd get it for you. By the time I got to you, you had already left. I've named it little Syaoran."

" Little Syaoran, what kind of name is it? Why would I name it after you? Shouldn't I be the one who names it?" she asked as she took the bag from him.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Are you mad that I made you wait?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

She leaned back on the bench. As she stared at the fish swimming she said in an annoyed tone, "What do you think? I waited for over an hour. The least you could do was called." She looked up at him. "Well that is if you were with Kaho-sensei, then that's a different story."

"What are you talking about? Why are we talking about Kaho-sensei again?" he asked.

She lowered the bag onto her bag. "Hey, I understand if you don't wait to talk about Sensei. I mean, it can be kind of weird to talk about your girlfriend at work." She then stood up and said, "Thanks for the fish, but I'm going to change it's name."

He stood up and said, "Wait a minute here, what is this about Sensei being my girlfriend? Didn't I tell you a few days ago that she wasn't my girlfriend?"

"If a girl has to wait for a guy for over an hour while he's with another girl, then that means that he's dating the girl he's with." She leaned towards him and said in a whisper, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret. It will just be between the both of us." She smiled at him before turning to leave.

00 T, Y and N's house/ 4PM 00

"I still don't see what the big deal is," said Nakuru as she and Yukito entered the living room.

Yukito let out a frustrated sigh and said, "The point is you can't leave you shoes in the middle of hall in the middle of night. It's the third time this week. I nearly killed myself as I was heading towards the toilet.

Nakuru rolled her eyes as she sat down on the coach. Sakura, who sat on the floor staring into a glass fish bowl let loud sigh escape her lips. The young girl's actions caught her attention. She leaned forward and asked, "Where did you get the fish?"

Sakura turned her head to the right and said, "I got it as a gift. It's an apology gift. You want to name it?"

"Shouldn't you name it?" asked Yukito as he sat across from her.

She shook her head slightly. "I didn't wait to take it but I didn't wait leave with the person who gave it to me so I took it. I think you guys should name it." She stood up and said, "I'm going to use the toilet. Tell me the names you've come up with when I return**,**" she said and then headed out of the room.

Sakura exited the bathroom just as her cellphone rang. She sighed as she dug into her pocket for it. After fishing it out she flipped it open to find a next message which read. ' I need to talk to you. I'll meet you at the lamp post at the festival grounds at 9PM' She stared at it for a couple of minutes. She then pressed the delete button.

Just as she was about to head to the living room Touya said, "Who was that?" She turned around and glared at him.

"Onii-chan, don't scare me like that." she said with a glare.

"Sorry, you just seemed so mad at the message on your phone. So who was that? Was it from a guy?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Why do you think it's a guy? It could be from Tomoyo." she said as she slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Ok, it's from Tomoyo. Anyway, Let's have dinner together. There is someone I want you to meet." he said.

"Dinner?" she paused to think about what he said. She cleared her throat before responding, "Ok, I'll go." –It's not like I have any plans tonight.- She then turned around and headed back to the living room.

00 Resturant/7PM 00

Sakura sat across from a guy with spiky brown hair and dark eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Touya-senpai has took me so much about you. I hope you don't mind that he invited me to dinner?"

She shook her head. With a smile plastered on her face she replied, "No, why would I mind. If you'll excuse me onii-chan I need to ask you something." She stood from her chair and headed towards the where the bathrooms where located.

Touya stood up, placing his napkin on his seat. "Sorry about this. We'll be right back." he said to the guy before heading in the direction Sakura went.

Once they safe from the other customers Sakura sighed. She then glared at Touya and with a hiss asked, "Who is that and why are we having dinner with him?"

"Oh, I just thought you might want to meet more people. I didn't think you'd mind." he replied with a small smile on his face.

"This is some bind date thing you set up. Don't think for a second that I can't see through it." she said still glaring at him.

"A blind date?" he said in bewildered tone. "No, I remember clearly that you said you wouldn't go on one. I don't even remember tell Kyouit was a blind date."

She let out a fustrated groan. "You're giving me a headache. I'm heading home. Call me on my cell." she said before walking pass him and heading for the door.

"Sakura, wait… what about Kyou?" he called after her.

She turned around and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You're the one who invited him. You should clean it up."

00 Two days later/ 9 AM 00

Touya ran around the house slamming doors close. Nakura and Yukito sighed as they poked their heads out from their room. With a yawn Nakuru asked, "Touya what are you doing? It's Sunday can't we sleep a little later?"

Touya turned his head and said with an apologenic tone, "Sorry about that. But have you seen Sakura? I wanted to talk to her about what happen at dinner."

Nakuru leaned on the door frame. "You mean, the one you tricked her into going too and hoped that she wouldn't notice the blind date?" she asked as she stood there with her eyes half open.

"You know if I was her, I would not be here." said Yukito as he slipped his glasses on. "I'm not saying that you intentions were bad. It's just that she said she didn't want to go on one in the first place. I don't see why you want her too. You know, must brothers would keep their sisters away from things like blind dates."

Nakuru nodded her head in agreement. "You know I have to agree with Yuki on this. And you know I don't agree with him on anything. But why are you so intent on getting her to go on the blind date?" she asked

"I know you think it's weird, but I want her to have fun this summer. I just thought maybe having a guy to spend it with be good." Touya said he then looked towards the front door as Sakura walk in carrying a bag.

Sakura closed the door with her right foot before turning to lock it. She then looked up to find them look at her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she slipped her feet into her slippers.

"Where have you been?" asked Touya as he took the bag from her. "You know I was really worried. Don't sneak out like that."

She could help by giggle. "What did you think happen? I'm 23 year old. I couldn't sleep so I went and brought some stuff for breakfast. But now that you're up, you can make breakfast." she said before walking pass him and into Nakuru's room, sliding the door close behind them.

"What's was that all about?" asked Yukito as he stepped out of his room.

"She's still mad at me." Touya replied before heading towards the kitchen with the bag. Yukito in tow.

00 Nakuru's room 00

Sakura sat down on the bean bag chair. She smiled as she leaned back. Nakura looked up her from her spot on the bed. She cleared her throat and asked, "What's so funny? Are you still mad at Touya?"

Sakura looked up at her. "No but it's fun to make him think that I'm mad. I mean I was really mad that night. He knew I don't like blind dates and I'm really not interested in it this summer."

"Well don't you think it would be nice? I mean you're have the surgery once summer ends. If everything goes well with him you'll have something waiting for you. Don't you want that?" she asked as Sakura let out a sigh.

00 That night/7:30 PM 00

Sakura pressed the glowing yellow button of the vending machine. She bent over slightly to remove her purchase from the slot at the bottom. She let out a soft groan when the slot was empty. She stood up once more and pressed the button again. When nothing happen she sighed.

"Can I help?" said Kyou standing next to her.

She looked at him. "It's you." She shook her head and said, "No, it's alright… I'll just get one from the shop at the corner." She was about to turn and lean when he said,

"I really want to get to know you. Why don't we get something to drink at a nearby bar."

"I don't drink." she replied. She tried to walk away when he grabbed her forearm.

"You left without telling me. I think it's only right that you make up. You know I had other plans that night but canceled them just so I can meet you." he said as his eyebrows narrowed.

"You're hurting my arm. Let go." she said as she tried to free herself him his grip but his grip only got tighter. "I never agreed to the blind date. It was my brother. I'm sorry for the trouble he might have caused but that has nothing to do with me."

His eyebrows knitted together. "It's fate that we met here. Come we're going to get something to drink and get to know each other." He then started to pulled down the block.

"LET GO!" she shouted as she struggled to release herself from his grip as processed down the block under the street lamps.

-- --

AN: that's all for the now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	8. part 8

There still might be some errors in this chapter because my beta-reader has been busy. I will repost this chapter once it has been edited again. But until then, I hope you like this chapter. For those who guessed that Syaoran will save Sakura you are correct. Yet, sad to say there are no prizes. ENJOY!

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the following chapter. Enjoy

-- --

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

* * *

Typhoon Summer

Part 8

Sakura struggled against Kyou's grip. They were just about to cross the street when someone separated them. She looked up to find Syaoran standing with his face facing her. "Syaoran…" she said in a whisper as he glared at Kyou.

"She said to let go." Syaoran said staring at Kyou.

"Who are you?" asked Kyou.

"Who ever I am doesn't concern you. The girl asked you to let go and you still continue to act this way. I'm guessing that you two don't really know each other." he said and then grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They were about to walk pass Kyou he blocked their path. With a smirk on his face he said, "I never said you can take her. If you want to meet her…" Before he could first Syaoran punched him in the face causing him to land on the ground.

Syaoran turned his head to look at her and said again, "Let's go."

00 HAM HAM fast Food/ 10 minutes later 00

Syaoran reached their booth with a tray fill with food. He placed it in the middle of the table before sitting down across from her. He glanced at her as she happily took her burger and fries off the tray and towards herself. He inserted the straw into her milkshake.

"Here." He said, as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks." she said as she placed a few strands of fries into her mouth.

He moved the tray towards himself. As he removed the cover from his cup of coffee he said, "You know that guy?" He glanced at her as he took a sip of the hot liquid. "I mean the guy I knocked out."

"Yes and no. Onii-chan set me up on this blind date thing and I rejected him after he walked up to the table. As for before he was slightly high… It's no big deal." she said and then took a bite out of her hamburger. She wiped her mouth and took a sip of her drink.

"You want?" she asked shaking the container of fries.

"No thanks… I didn't know you could eat this much. You didn't eat this much back in High School." he said.

"I'm preparing myself for September." she said with a smile.

"I see and this blind date thing wasn't you idea was it. You not planning to get married before the surgery right?" he said and noticed her glaring at him. He then cleared his throat and said, "You know you shouldn't eat this much it's bad for you body and walk around town so late at night."

She sighed and said as she placed her drink down on the table. "You know you're starting to get annoying… I've been walking around town since I've returned. That thing with Kyou only happened tonight." She smirked at him and asked, "What about you? What are you doing out at night?"

"I just went to get some milk…." His voice trailed off as he shifted his gaze. He then turned and looked up at her. "And I happen to pass by… and saw you and that guy and you…"

"Ok, I get the message." She then looked at him and pass his shoulder. "You know I think someone is looking for you." She gestured to the person stand behind him.

He turned his head and said to a girl in a her late twenties in a dark purple suit. He cleared his throat and said, "Meiling what are you doing here?" His eyes scanned the outfit she had on. "And why are you dressed like that?"

Meiling walked over to them and said, "I wanted you to get to know me… Not the nurse me…. The real me." She walked over their booth and sat down.

Syaoran blinked not sure what to say. He took a sip of coffee before he spoke. "Meiling,…." He stopped when Sakura stood up. –What? She isn't leaving me here is she?- "Where are you going?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and said, "I'm going to go…. It's late and I don't want Onii-chan to worry…. You guys stay to talk." She stood up and took her soft drink as she walked away from the table.

After a few minutes Syaoran stood up and said to Meiling, "I'm sorry, I have to go… We'll talk later." He stood up and walked passed her leaving her in a daze.

Meiling stood on her toes and shouted after him. "Syaoran…. Wait… I…" but he had already slipped through the doors and out towards the street. She let out a fustrated sigh escape her lips. She stomped her foot with a pout. – Great… Just when I had the courage to tell him who I really feel about him.-

00 Street/10 minutes 00

Syaoran came to stop in front of the moon shrine. He walked towards the empty shrine and sighed. He then straighten his shirt. He clapped his hands twice and then closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she walked up behind him.

He turned around to find Sakura standing there. He cleared his throat and said, "Nothing…."

She walked up to him. Their eye met for a few seconds. With her emerald eyes narrowed into little slits she said, "Really? You and Meiling finished talking in five minutes?"

-Why is so asking so many questions? She doesn't trust me?- His amber eyes narrowed as they stood there. "What does it have to do with anything? Why are you acting like this. It's been a month. Are you trying to gain attention?" he asked with a harsh tone.

"Attention?" she said in a bewildered tone. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, " You think I came back just to get your attention? You're too full of yourself." She walked passed him and through the gates of the shrine.

He followed her down the street. "Sakura wait…. We need to talk. That's not what I meant to say." he said as he continued to follow her. He came to a sudden stop when she turned around and glared at him.

"Then what is that you wanted to say. I'm sick and tried of reading your mind." she said angrily.

"Sick of reading my mind?" he said with a snicker. "And I thought that since we've meet I was the one reading your mind. The so called 'list' you have. Having people tell me to watch out for you. If all that seems to be your work then I must be losing my mind." he said as he stood there glaring at her.

"I didn't ask you look for me. I didn't ask for any of this…" she paused and took a deep breath. "I didn't ask to get this stupid sickness. I didn't ask for it. If I could turn back time this wouldn't have happen. I didn't even ask to meet you." They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before to ran across the street and down the block.

00 Eriol's apartment/10 minutes later 00

Eriol walked into the living room and seat two cups of coffee down the table. He pushed his glasses up before sitting down. He then sat down across from Syaoran and said, "You look like crap. What happened now?"

Syaoran leaned forward and stared at him. He picked up the cup and said, "What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"I don't know." Eriol replied in a carefree tone. "Maybe it's because you in my living room and Tomoyo ran out of here two minutes ago because of a call from Sakura. Call me crazy but I think there has to be something wrong." He leaned back in his seat with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever…. Having four sisters mean nothing. After all these years I still don't understand girls." he said as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Ah, so it does have something to do with Sakura. What happened? Did you confess your feelings to her and she rejected you?" Eriol asked with a smirk on his face.

"What confession? Sakura is the last person I would ever have feelings for. She is my patient." he said after choking on the drink.

"So you do still have feelings for her. Ha, I knew it…. That's why you rejected Meiling-chan once Sakura showed up." Eriol said with a larger grin.

"I don't know what Tomoyo has been feeding you but you're getting weirder and weird and once again this has nothing to do with Sakura. There is nothing between us and there will never be." he stood up and headed for the front door.

00 Bar/around the same time 00

Tomoyo yawned for the fifth time since sitting down at one of the booths with Sakura. Her actions caused Sakura to look at her and ask, "Sorry am I boring you?"

She shook her head and said as she took a sip of coke throw the plastic straw. "No… I was just wondering how long we're going to sit here. It's getting late. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, I just wanted someone to keep me company. But if you have something to do then by all means I'll be fine here." she said as she took a sip of her coke.

She sighed and leaned forward slightly. "Sakura I know you better then that. It's almost 9PM. I'm sure you didn't ask me here to watch you drink soda. Something happened didn't it. And it has to do with Syaoran…. Could it be that you have feelings for him?" she asked looking Sakura straight in the eyes.

"What? No,… it has nothing to do with Syaoran. He's the last person I'd be with. I'd rather die an old maid then be with him." Sakura said. She then let out a sigh when she noticed her friend's intense look. "Fine… I'll tell you but you have to promise not to over react or jump to any conclusions." She waited for Tomoyo to nod her head before continuing.

Ten minutes later she sighed and leaned back in to the booth. "So what's what happened and here I am drinking soda in the middle of the night."

"You know after all that it still sounds like you have feeling for him. I mean I know you rejected him when we were younger. But it's not going to go away unless you face them. I mean if it does work out after you guys start dating, ….." She paused for a second to take a sip from her cup. After placing it back down on the table she said, "Then we have nothing better to say."

"That was years ago. Besides you know that with the summer coming to end soon I'm really not in the mood to start anything that might change. Besides he said himself that he won't or doesn't date his patients." Sakura said as she took another sip of her drink.

"But the summer isn't over yet. How do you know how it will end?" she asked flipping a few locks of hair behind her ear.

"I just don't want it to end in disappointment." she said as she placed the empty glass down on the coffee table. "It's late… I'm going to take a cab home. Thanks for spending your evening with me."

00 Two weeks later/ Tomoeda University Hospital 00

Meiling looked up from her paper work. She sighed as she sat at the nurse's station. She turned her head to the right where two of the other nurse sat talking. She rolled her stool over to them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about Meiling. Something happened between Syaoran-sensai and Sakura-san. They're not talking to each other." said one of the other nurses

"Sakura-san doesn't really like Syaoran-sensai. Isn't it normal?" she asked

"Well yeah but they're usually aguring about something when she shows up for her appointment and now nothing. Everything is just related to check-up. You didn't think they broke up right?" said the same nurse.

Meiling shook her head. "Not possible." She then rolled her chair back where she sat and continued her paper work. – That is strange… Could it have something to do with what happened at the fast food place two weeks ago?-

00 Sakura's room/ 1PM 00

"Are you going to hind under the blanket all the day."asked Touya from the door way.

Sakura poked her head out from under the blanket. She glanced out the window and at the grey sky before answering. "It's cloudy. It's perfect for sleeping in."

"I guess but I got a call for Kyou and he said that he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry about what happened." He cleared his throat. " Are you two dating? Why didn't you tell me?"

She sat up and said in a shocked tone. "What? Where did you get that? We're not dating and we never will. Tell him I don't ever want to see him again." She then tossed her blanket aside and swung her legs over the bed. "I'm heading out." she in a angry tone.

"What? What's going on? Why are you mad?" But before he could get an answer from her she grabbed her jean jacket from her chair and walked passed him. He turned and followed her down the hall way. "Sakura, what's going on?"

" I need a break from all of this. I need a break from you, the hospital, feelings crazy doctors and drunken guys… Don't wait up." She then walked towards the foyer and slipped her shoes on.

00 Syaoran's apartment/ 10PM 00

Syaoran woke up to sound of his cell phone vibrating. He groped around for it and flipped it open. In a raspy tone he said. "Syaoran here." He rubbed his eyes and he waited for someone to respond.

A few seconds later Sakura voice could be heard. In a giggly voice she said. "Syaoran-sensei. Is that you? Why are you calling my phone?"

"You're the one who called me. Sakura what's wrong?"he asked. "Are you drunk?"

"No…" She paused and then said, "How could I? I only drank one tiny glass of sour apple martini."

He heard her giggle some more. He sighed as he tossed his blanket aside and said as he turned on the lamp on his night stand. " Where are you? I'll come get you…"

"You want to join me?" she asked. "I'm at Blue Jazz Bar… I'll be waiting… We could talk. I have something to tell me. But until you get here I'm going to order another drink."

"You know you shouldn't be drinking." He said harshly. "Don't order anything else." He heard the line go silent. He groaned and said louder into the phone. "Sakura! Sakura!" but got no response. He snapped the phone shut and quickly grabbed his coat off the chair.

-- --

AN:That's all for now. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	9. part 9

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews!

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Typhoon Summer

Part 9

Syaoran walked through the doors of the bar. His amber eyes scanned the dimly lite place while his ears listened to the soft music playing in the background. He found Sakura hunched over the bar where a bartender stood wiping shot glasses. He walked over to her and sighed when he noticed two empty martini glasses.

"Sakura-chan," he said shaking her slightly. "Sakura, we have to go… Your brother will be worried."

Sakura, who had been resting her head on her arm turned it slightly to face him She pushed herself up and said with annoyed tone, "What are you doing here?"

"You called me… And what are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed any alcohol." He helped her off the chair and grabbed her purse, which sat on the stool next to her. "I'll drive you home."

She pushed him away and said, "Let go of me. You are not the boss of me. I don't need your help." She snatched her bag from him and started to make her way to the front door.

He quickly placed a few hundred yen under one of the martini glasses. As he turned around he found her falling towards the floor. With two strands he reached her and caught her before she hit the floor. "See, you can't even walk straight. You're drunk."

"I'm not, …" she said before she fell silent and leaned against his chest.

He checked her pulse and sighed. –It's alright…. But to be on the safe side I'm going to need to take her the hospital.- He gently laid her on the floor. He stood up first, before picking her up and carried her to his car.

00 Tomeoda Uni. Hospital/midnight 00

Meiling entered the room and gently closed the sliding door behind herself. She took a deep breath and walked over the IV dangling on the metal stand a few inches away from the bed. She checked it and then walked to the foot of the bed to write in the chart.

As she was writing the door to the room slide open. She looked up and said, "You're still here. I thought you left for the night."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura's sleeping form and then at her. "Yeah, I had something to finish up. How is she doing?"

She placed the chart down and said, "She's doing fine. She should be up tomorrow morning. The alcohol is leaving her body so it shouldn't have any effect on her current condition."

He nodded his head gingerly. He then racked his hand through his hair. "Thanks for doing this. I know that you were off today. I just didn't want anyone to know she was here… Well not yet anyway. Schedule a check up for her for 9 in the morning in the morning." He then turned to leave the room.

She turned to face him. "Syaoran-sensei," she paused as he turned his head to look at her. "I've got something that I want to say. I know that you might have turned me down and everything but I want you to know that I liked you since the first time I saw you. I don't know if the rumors about you and Sakura-san are true but if you aren't dating her, I hope that we can go out."

He stood in silence for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm really flatter that you like me, but we can't date…. You're a nice girl but I'm not the type for you."

"Are you saying this because of Sakura-san? Do you have feelings for her? If you do then I totally understand," she said in a eager tone.

"There is nothing going on between the two of and there never will be. I can't deny that I had feelings for her when we were younger but even if it's fate who brought us together now our relationship now is doctor and patient. I will not cross the line," he said.

"So, …." she said in a soft tone.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He stared into her ruby eyes and said, "So that means that nothing will ever happen and I'm sorry but other then being your colleague and friend nothing more will happen."

00 Next Morning/9AM 00

Sakura sat up on the bed. She gently ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She grabbed the tooth brush, and washcloth on the night stand and headed for the toilet in the room.

She emerge from the room a few minutes later and sat on the bed. She flipped open her phone and quickly sent a text message to Touya. She looked up as the door to the room open and Meiling walked in. She quickly tucked the phone into her pants pocket.

"Morning," she said as Meiling walked over the chart and wrote in it.

"Morning. You're looking better this morning. Syaoran-senei is waiting for you in room 245." Meiling said as she signed her name on the bottom of the form and smiled at her.

"Ok, I'll head over there now." She stood up and slipped her feet into her shoes. She then looked at Meiling and asked, "You're the only one that knows that I'm here right? You didn't call my family, did you?"

Meiling shook her head. "No, they called but Syaoran-sensei said to tell him that you were with him and that you fell asleep and he'd send you back this morning."

"I see." she said and stared at the floor for a moment. She then looked up at Meiling again and said, "I'm sorry…." she paused for a second. "I'm sorry about causing you all this trouble… Hope I didn't ruin your night."

Meiling shook her head once more. "No, it's fine… I wouldn't have much to do at home anyway."

"I mean, I, …." she paused and then said, "Never mind. Thank you for everything." She then grabbed her purse off the foot of the bed and headed out the door.

00Room 245/20 minutes later 00

"You can sit up now." Syaoran said as he wrote on her chart.

She racked some of her hair back as she sat up on the examination table. She then cleared her throat and said, "Thanks for yesterday. I'm sorry I called you. I don't even know why I called you."

"It's nothing. But don't drink again. This time we were lucky that nothing happened. You might not be so lucky next time." he said as he closed her chart. He placed his pen back into his white coat.

The room fell silent as they seat there staring at each other. Sakura cleared her throat and said as she slide off the bed. "I'm going to go. I'll see you at the next check up."

She was about to walk pass him when he said, "We need to talk." She stopped and turned to face him. "We need talk about what happened last night and …." She interrupted him and said,

"There is nothing to talk about. I heard you and Nurse Meiling talking last night. We're only patient and doctor. Therefore, I'm sorry about last night and if it has nothing to do with my health I will not be calling."

He stood up and asked, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting what acting? You made yourself pretty clear last night… You know… for a moment I thought you felt something between us… I hoped you did but I was wrong and if dating is too much then fine, we'll just be patient and doctor." She said a harsh tone.

"Even if that was to take place you knew better then to go drinking. Do you want die?" he asked bitterly.

"What I do is my business. Your job is to only make sure I make it for through the summer. You said it yourself last night. It was only 9 hours ago." She said staring into his eyes.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her forearm. "Sakura, I care about you."

She brushed his hand away. "Don't, don't start something you don't intend to keep. You know as well as I do I don't have much time. Even if the time is extended it's not 100 percent."

"I don't understand." he said. "You're the one who wanted to it… Why are you scared? If it wasn't what you expected you could have backed down but you didn't."

Her eyebrows knitted together as she stood in front of him. "My summer was supposed to be boring. I'm supposed to go back to Tokyo gloomy and pissed because my summer was to suck the life out of me but instead I get you as a doctor, Li Syaoran." She backed away from him with a hand on the door. "You are reason why I've been all mixed out for the last three weeks!" She shouted the last part before she pulled the door open and released it with a loud bang.

00 That night/Kaho's office 00

Syaoran entered the office and gently placed a file on Kaho's desk. He was about to turn and leave when she looked up and asked, "I heard something pretty interesting from the nurse's today."

He stopped and turned around. "What did you hear?" he asked.

"Well I heard that you and Sakura-san got into a fight. Did something happen between the two of you?" she asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary… Good night." he replied before leaving the room.

"Syaoran, wait." said Kaho.

He stopped and turned to face her. She cleared her throat before she said, "Look, I know I said that it was bad to pry and you said that there was nothing between the two of you but as a friend there seems to be something more that to it then doctor-patients and if there is you should face it." He nodded his head before leaving the room.

00 Next Morning/ Kitchen 00

Touya dropped his toast on to the plate as Sakura entered and grabbed a bottle of water. He watched as she unscrewed the cap and took a sip. He cleared his throat and said, "Morning."

She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "Morning." she replied. She then took a seat opposite from him. She brushed some of her hair back and said. "I wanted to apologize for what happened two days go. I shouldn't have snapped at you… It's just that…."

He interrupted her and said, "It's no problem. It was my fault too. You're old enough to figure out what you want to do. I also found about Kyou-san. That jerk…"

"Don't worry… He was taken care of." she said. She looked into his eyes and said, "There is also something else…. I going to return to Tokyo this weekend."

"What?" Yukito and Nakuru said as they entered the room from their morning jog.

"Yeah, I know that the summer isn't over and there are things what you hope we can do together but I think it's time." she said looking at the couple.

Touya shook his head. "Something isn't right… Did something happen?" he asked looking into her emerald eyes.

She took another sip of water. As she screwed the cap back on she said, "No nothing happened. I just think it's time for me to go back. My surgery is at the end of next month and I just think I should head back and prepare." She hopped off the seat and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh look, I have to go… I'm meeting Tomoyo in two hours at the Tomoeda Library."

"Sakura… we should talk about this…" said Nakura in a disappointed tone.

She smiled at Nakura and said, "There is nothing to talk about. My mind has been made up. I already call Otou-san and told him I'd be taking the 2PM flight on Saturday."

-- --

AN: That's all for now. I know it's a little shorter then usual, I just thought it would be good to end it here. My beta reader is still out so it's not 100 percent edited but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Once this has been edited again I will reload the chapter so please mind the SP and grammar errors! (bows deeply) Until next time, bye!


	10. part 10

Thanks for the review

Thanks for the review. Here is the next part.

-------------- -----

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------- -----

Typhoon Summer

Part 10

Sakura and Tomoyo sat across from each other under a large yellow umbrella sipping two tall glasses of red-passion ice tea. Tomoyo released the plastic straw from her lips and said, "You sure about it?"

Sakura tucked some of her hair back behind her ear. "If you're asking about what to have for dinner, I'm thinking about Kobe steak."

Tomoyo sighed, "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about leaving this weekend. That means in 2 days."

"Correction, 2 days 16 hours and 2 seconds," she said with a smile. Tomoyo's stern glare caused the smile to disappear from her face. "Ok, fine…If you want to have a serious conversation, fine, yes I'm leaving in 2 days and there is nothing you can do about it."

"What do you mean nothing? You've only been here for 2 months and there are still plenty of things we still need to do. But knowing you there has to be something more to this. It has to do with Syaoran right?" Tomoyo asked.

She sighed again after taking a sip from her ice tea. "Why do you always think that it has to do with him? Why can't it be someone else like Eriol or Takashi?"

"Because Eriol doesn't even know about this and you barely spoke to Takashi since you returned." Tomoyo held her hand up to stop Sakura from interrupting. "So come clean and tell me what's really going on."

Ten minutes later both girls leaned back in the iron chairs and Tomoyo sighed again. "So are you sure there is no turning back or anything? You sure he won't change his mind? I mean how do you know he doesn't feel the same way you do?"

"He said it clearly to Nurse Meiling. I mean how clearly does he need to say it? If it's not going to work, why stay here? You know that I don't like things that are endless." Sakura took a sip from her glass before she continued. "So there is no need to convince me."

00 T,Y &N's house/ around the same time 00

Nakuru looked up from the book she was reading. She sighed as she closed it and placed it on the coffee table. "What's with those gloomy looks?" she asked as Touya and Yukito sat on the floor playing cards.

"Nothing," Touya answered as he placed a card down from the cards in his hand.

"Right…" said Nakuru in a sarcastic tone. "If there is nothing wrong why are you sitting there? Don't you have a meeting today?"

"I called in sick," he said as Yukito placed a card down from the group of cards he held in his hand. "Ha, you lost," he said to Yukito and collected the cards. He looked up at Nakuru and said, "And if you are trying to get me to say how sad I will be that Sakura is leaving there is nothing I can do. You know that she's as stubborn as a cow and won't change her mind unless it's something important."

"Hey, why don't we hit you over the head with a baseball bat?" Yukito said with a smirk on his face. "That way you'll end up in the hospital and she'll have to stay. I mean she's not going to leave you here all by yourself when you're injured."

Nakuru tossed a pillow from the couch at him. "Don't be silly. That is the stupidest thing…"

He tossed the pillow back at her and said, "Well if you're that smart why don't you come up with something."

00 Tomoeda Uni. Hospital/ that Friday 00

Eriol walked up to the nurse's station to find Meiling sitting there tapping her pen on the desk. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "What's wrong?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Nothing," she said and handed him a chart. She stood up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Something is wrong. I can see it on your face. Did something happen between you and Syaoran-sensei?" he asked as he glanced through the pages.

"Well nothing really…It's just that I heard something strange about him." She paused and shrugged her shoulders. "But you know how everyone is nosy at the hospital." She took the chart from him and placed it on the metal cart next to her.

"Um…I see. Could it be something about his sister?" He glanced up at her as he signed his name at the bottom of a form.

"Eriol-sensei, you heard about it too?" Her eyes widen.

"Not really heard and it's not really anything new. All the doctors here know about it. His sister worked here 7 years ago." He slid the form towards her as he placed his pen back into his white coat. "But none of us ever bring it up and Syaoran doesn't really like to talk about it. If you want to know, maybe you should ask him."

She sighed as she placed the form in a folder. "Forget it. He's never going to tell me."

00 Intern Office/2 hours later 00

Syaoran walked into the office to find Eriol sitting at his desk. He dropped his notepad on the desk and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you grumpy. Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked as he spun himself around in the chair.

Syaoran raked through his hair with his right hand. "I know you didn't come here just so you can sit at my desk. I'm sure there are loads of patients in the ER."

He stopped himself from spinning and said as he removed the lollipop from his mouth, "You know, surprisingly enough there is no one. But you know I can understand you grumpiness." He paused and stood up. He then walked up to him and patted Syaoran's shoulder. "I mean, I would be too if I never got a chance to tell Tomoyo my feelings."

Syaoran sighed and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I guess you don't know…" he paused again and stood there thinking for a few seconds. "Sakura-chan is going back to Tokyo tomorrow at 3PM."

Syaoran turned his head and stared into his eyes. "You sure about that, she really told you that Sakura was leaving?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, Tomoyo told me last night. She told me not to tell you, but I thought you should know."

00 Kaho's office/ around the same time 00

Sakura sat up on the examination bed. She brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes and asked, "Everything looks ok right?"

Kaho looked up from the chart in her hand. She nodded her head. "Yes. Everything is fine."

"That's good," she replied. She took a deep breath and said, "Then I can return to Tokyo tomorrow a little less worried and wait for the surgery at the end of this month." She hopped off the bed and slipped her feet into her shoes.

"You're heading back to Tokyo early?" Kaho said in a bewildered tone.

She nodded. "Yeah, I still have things to finish up in Tokyo before September so it will be alright." She smiled. "But you don't have return to with me. I had Yamamoto-sensei arrange everything until you return."

"I know it's none of my business but does this sudden leave have anything to do with Syaoran-sensei?" Kaho asked.

"No," she wrinkled her nosed as she thought about. "No, why would it have anything do with him? I'm leaving cause it's getting boring here. It has nothing to do with him."

"I see…" Kaho said as she placed the pen she was using into her white coat and closed the chart in her hand. "In that case I'll wrap up everything within the next two weeks and return to Tokyo."

00 2 hours later 00

Syoaran walked into Kaho's office with a textbook in his hand. She looked up at him and said, "You just missed her. She left 2 hours ago."

"What?" he said. As he shook his head he said, "You think I'm here to see her. No, totally not the case," He extended his hand and handed her the textbook. "I just wanted to return this too you."

She rolled her chair towards him and took it. "Ok, but there is still a chance to go after her and talk everything out. I believe she's going around to each department and thanking them. You can still catch her."

He shook his head. "There is no need. We have nothing more to say to each other."

00 T,Y &N's house/Dinning room 00

Sakura placed her bowl down and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She then cleared her throat and moved a few feet away from the table. Her actions caused Touya, Yukito and Nakuru to stop eating and stare at her.

"I want to thank you for taking care of me for the last couple of weeks," She said as she bowed deeply so low that her head was only two inches away from the floor. She then stood up and took a deep breath. "I know that it hasn't been easy dealing with me but I want to tell you that I've really enjoyed every minute I've been here."

"We're glad that you were here." Nakuru said with a slight sniffle.

"Yeah," Yukito said.

She smiled at them. "I'm going to miss you and you don't need to take me to the airport. I've got it covered."

Touya looked into her eyes and said, "Are you sure? I took the day off, I can take you."

She shook her head. "No," Her eyebrows knitted together as she stared right back at him. "And don't think I don't know that you haven't been going to work for the last couple of days. So no, you cannot take me to the airport. Tomoyo said she'd come get me." She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she stood up. "I'm calling it a night. I'll see you in the morning."

00 Saturday/1PM 00

Sakura took a deep breath as she stared at the house. She then turned towards Tomoyo who stood on the driver side of the car and said, "Let's go. Planes don't wait for people."

Tomoyo watched as Sakura entered the car before entering herself. "Are you sure about this? You still have time."

"It's not like I'm going to change my mind now. The reason for me to stay had weeks to try to stop me, yet he never did or tried." She took a deep breath as she tucked her amber hair behind her ear. "It's too late now."

Tomoyo nodded her head gently before turning the key, which sat in the ignition and pulled away from the curb. Through the rear-view mirror she saw Touya, Nakuru and Yukito wave good-bye to them.

00 4 Hours later/ Tomoeda Uni. Hospital 00

Sakura's emerald eyes slowly opened. She turned her head slowly to the right to find Tomoyo sitting next to the bed to laid on. She was soft tone she asked, "Tomoyo what happened?"

"Oh my god, you're alright. You don't remember? We were on the way to the airport when you started to have trouble breathing and she had placed your meds in the truck of the car. So I had to drive you here and you lost conscience as we got the ER." Tomoyo said in a worried tone.

"Oh…" She paused and sat up. "Well I'm alright now. We should go…Otou-san will worry…" She tried to remove the IV from her arm but was stopped.

"You can't…Syaoran and Kaho-sensei want you to stay over night. And there is a really bad typhoon heading this way. All flights to and from Japan have been cancelled, let alone domestic flights." Tomoyo gestured towards the glass window.

She looked up at the window, which rain pounded again. She then turned to face Tomoyo and said. "Well in that case I want to go to a different hospital. I can't stay here."

Tomoyo was about to respond when the door open and Syaoran entered carrying a clipboard. He stared at Sakura and said, "That is not possible. Sakura-san, you are in no condition to move. Until Kaho-sensei and I are satisfied, you are to stay here."

She snorted at his statement. "Fine then I request that my doctor be changed."

He walked towards the bed and said, "That's not possible. With the storm I am the only other doctor besides Kaho-sensei in this department." He glanced at Tomoyo who gestured that she would wait in the hallway for a few minutes. He nodded.

Before Sakura could stop her, Tomoyo had slipped out and closed the door gently. She turned to face Syaoran and glared at him. "Fine, what's wrong?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"What's wrong?! You really think we wouldn't find out? Why haven't you been taking the pills? You know if you don't take them until the surgery you will die," He said, his eyebrows knitted together and staring intently into her eyes.

------------------ ---------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. part 11

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry about the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta-reader this chapter is out!! YAY, I'm so happy!

Now enjoy and please review at the end.

---------------------- -------------------

"talk"

-thoughts-

00setting00

------------------------ ----------------

Typhoon Summer  
Part 11

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, staring at Syaoran angrily.

"Why aren't you taking the pills? You know that until the surgery is performed, you have to take them. Without them your heart will stop," he replied angrily.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and even if I don't take them, it doesn't mean that I'll make it through the surgery. I only wanted a peaceful summer and then you had to come along and mess things up," she said. They continued to stare at each other.

"It is because of what I said?" he asked

"Don't be so full of yourself. If I were to die, I'll have you know it is not because of you." She took a breath before she continued. "Why would I die for someone who doesn't even have any feelings for me?" she tossed the blanket aside and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she pulled the IV out of her left arm.

She let it slip through her fingers as she looked up at him. "I'm leaving. I don't care if I get trapped in the storm. I'd rather die out there than stay here with you." She tried to walk past him but he stood in front of her.

"Don't be so stupid. You can die out there," he said as he stood firmly in front of her. She just glared at him.

As she tried to walk pass him he threw his clipboard to the ground and quickly grabbed her right hand. He pulled her towards him and stared into her eyes. He then lowered his head until his lips brushed gently against hers.

-What the hell?- She quickly pulled back and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "What the hell was that?" she asked harshly.

"I…" He turned his head and then bent down to pick up the clipboard. He stood up and looked at her. "Sorry, that was a mistake." He paused and took a deep breath. "If you want to leave, just wait till the storm has passed. And if you really don't want to see me then I'll have one of the nurses come check on you until Kaho-sensei can come." He bowed and then exited the room.

00Hallway00

Tomoyo, who stood leaning against the peach colored walls, looked up as Syaoran exited the room. She stood up, turned to face him, and said, "Syaoran can I talk to you?" He nodded.

00Intern Office00

Syaoran placed the clipboard down on his desk and turned to face Tomoyo. He cleared his throat and asked, "What is that you wanted to see me about?"

She slowly walked towards him, raised her right hand, and slapped him across the face. Her violet eyes darkened and her eyebrows knitted together. "How can you be so stupid? Everyone can see that you have feelings for her. Why the hell are you pushing her away?"

He cleared his throat once more. "This has nothing to do with you."

"It doesn't but I'm her best friend. I can't stand to see her go back to Tokyo like this. We both know that she has fallen in love with you." She paused. "Are you upset that she turned you down in High school?"

"What is happening now has nothing to do with high school," he replied.

"Then what is the reason? We both know that she may not be able to make it to see another winter, spring, or summer once this holiday ends. Are you afraid to start something, knowing that she could die?" she asked as her brow furrowed even deeper.

He turned away and stared at the floor. Her eyes softened and her mouth opened slightly. She placed a hand over it and said, "Oh my god, you are afraid of the fact that she might die. That's the reason you've been holding back."

He looked up at her. "Tomoyo." He took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid…I just don't want to see her disappointed or hurt…I know how hard it is for her already. I just don't want her to have any regrets when she's gone."

"You are not the only one scared," She took a deep breath. "You can't put your life on hold forever. You also can't expect her to do the same when you know that the next time it might be too late." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here is her flight info. But with the storm she had me book her a room at the hotel next to the airport." She placed the paper into his hand and said, "What you do with the information is your business. I just hope you think things through because you won't get a second chance once she leaves."

00Next day/Noon00

Syaoran added sugar to his coffee and tossed the plastic stir into the trash can. He sat down at the table and looked up as the door opened. Eriol entered.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked as he placed his notepad into his pocket.

"Drinking coffee like always," he replied

The door to the room opened and Meiling entered carrying a folder. She cleared her throat and looked at Eriol and then Syaoran. She slowly made her way towards them and said, "Syaoran-sensei, there is something I need to tell you."

Syaoran nodded. "Go ahead," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was looking at Sakura-san's file and noticed that one of the papers were misplaced. The second page doesn't belong to her. I asked Aya-san and she said the person that filed it is one of the new intern nurses." She walked over to him and showed him the page and then pulled out another sheet. "This is Sakura-san's result."

Syaoran took the page from her and stared it. Then he looked at the one in the file. He looked at Eriol and said, "I was wrong…It wasn't her."

With a raised eyebrow Eriol said, "In that case why are you sitting here? Go…she leaves in 2 hours."

He nodded, quickly removed his white coat, and handed it to Meiling. "I'll be back. Tell Kaho-sensei I have an emergency at home." He then dashed out of the room and down the hall.

00Airport/Next day00

"Flight 123A to Tokyo is now boarding. Passages are to proceed to Gate 12." Sakura looked away from the window, slipped her backpack over her shoulder, and took a deep breath.

She slowly walked towards the line that had formed in front of the door, which would lead to the plane. She then took out her ticket from her backpack and lightly tapped it against the palm of her hand.

As she waited to board the plane, she blinked and shook her head. She leaned forward slightly, trying to catch her breath. –What's wrong? Why now?- She slowly stood up and took a few deep breaths before moving forward a few steps.

Syaoran ran through the airport and towards Gate 12. He came to a stop a few minutes later to find that a crowd had gathered around someone. He slowly made his way towards them and asked, "What happened?"

A middle-aged man turned to face him and said, "A girl fainted…but the emergency people haven't gotten here yet."

He pushed his way towards the front and quickly kneeled down next to the body. "Sakura," he said and quickly felt for a pause. –We need to get her out of here.-

He looked up at the crowd and asked, "How long as she been out?" He watched as the people talked among themselves. He gave a frustrated sigh and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, Eriol…this is Syaoran. I'm coming in with Sakura," he said just as the EMT arrived. He stood up and said to one of the men, "I'm her doctor. We'll be heading to Tomoeda University Hospital." He then helped lift her on the stretcher.

002 hours later/Tomoeda University Hospital00

Sakura woke up to find Toya sitting next to her. She smiled weakly and said, "Onii-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Are you alright? They told me you fainted at the airport," he said leaning forward slightly.

-Oh, yeah…- She sat up and nodded. "Yeah. I don't really remember what happened but I feel fine now. I guess I missed my flight."

"Forget about the flight. I called Otou-san and he said that he'll talk to Kaho-sensei."

She nodded and looked towards the door. She lowered her gaze as Syaoran entered. She pulled the blanket towards her chest as she propped herself up with the pillow. She looked at him and said, "Are the results in?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, everything is fine. Your heartbeat is…" he paused and then said, "Is fine…but we'll have to keep a closer eye on it."

"I see…" she replied as Toya stood up and excused himself. She then said, "What were you doing at the airport?"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Cause I heard you call my name," she replied and asked, "Did you go to yell at me?"

"No, I wanted to apologize. There was a mix-up in your chart. I'm sorry," he said and bowed deeply. He then walked up to the bed and asked, "Can I tell you a story?"

She nodded. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "My older sister died six years ago with the same illness as you. But before she died, she dated a boy. I watched as she slowly slipped away from my family and the boy…" he paused and said, "As my sister died, she became angry at everyone and everything because she knew that she would never be able to get married and live out her life. The reason why I stopped myself from getting too close to you is because I don't want you to have any regrets when you leave."

She looked up him and said, "I understand where you are coming from."

He reached over to her and placed his hand on top of her left hand. He then said, "But I've thought about it and what I have to say is that you're right…you are you and I would like to date even if it's for a short period of time."

She removed her hand from his grip and said, "If you think that after saying all that I'd agree than you've got some nerve. Who ever heard of a guy confessing his feelings in a hospital and the girl isn't even sleeping or dying in her sleep?"

He smiled and then asked in a mocking tone, "You know I almost fell for your tricks. You just want me to treat you to dinner."

"So what if I am?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

He nodded slightly and said, "Ok, I accept. We'll go to dinner this Saturday and see where it leads us."

00Saturday/5PM00

Sakura walked into the living room and spun around twice. Nakuru smiled and said, "Wow, you look nice. Where are you going?"

"I have a date. I don't think I'll be gone long. Call me on my cell phone if you need me," she replied as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Who are you going with?" asked Toya who appeared in the doorway. He removed the apron he wore and asked, "You're not going with Sensei are you?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "What if I am and why are you so interested? I thought it was you who wanted me to go out with other people."

"I did, I mean, I do…it's just that Syaoran-sensei isn't…who…" he paused as she stared at him. "It's just that I…"

She shook her head. She then patted him on his arm and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine and it's only dinner. It's not like I'm going to marry him. Relax." She turned and waved good-bye.

00Outside00

Sakura closed the door behind her and skipped towards Syaoran's awaiting car. She smiled as he exited from the driver's side and hurried towards her. He then pulled open the door.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem…get in…I have the night packed with activities. Nothing too exciting," he said with a grin.

She pouted and said, "No fair. It's not like I'm a glass doll…I don't mind a little excitement."

He smiled and said, "Don't worry, even though it's not too exciting or heart pounding, it will take your breath away." He slammed the door shut and got into the car.

----------------- -------------

AN: that's all for now. Please review!


	12. part 12

Here is the next part. Sorry for the extremely late update. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

------------------ ------------------

"talk

00setting

-thoughts

------------------ -----------------

Typhoon Summer

Part 12

Sakura sat on a bench. She tilted her head up slight and sighed. She then lowered it just as Syaoran approached her with two, mango flavored, ice cream cones. She took one from him with a smiled.

As he sat down he asked, "So are you having fun?"

She gave her head a slight nodd. "It's not bad. Where did you find the ice cream? We're two miles away from the city." She gave her dessert two licks.

"I have my ways…. " He took a lick from his cone. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself," he said as he concentrated on his ice cream.

She turned her head slightly and asked, "Is what you said about your sister true?"

He gave her a bewildered look. "You don't believe me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's not that I don't believe you…." She paused. "It's just that I'm not sure about guys. You know they will do anything to get a girl to date them. I'm not saying that you'd lie since I was the one who kinda-sorta was or am chasing after you."

He snickered and said, "In that case should I be grateful?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Don't know… Maybe?" she replied and then giggled.

"Well finish up… There is still some place I want to take you." He gestured to ice cream that was dripping onto her hand. He handed her a napkin as he shook his head with a snicker.

00 Two days later/ T,Y&N's house 00

Nakuru walked into the kitchen to find Sakura in front of the stove. She walked over to her and smiled as Sakura struggled to coat the chicken in bread crumb. She leaned towards her and said, "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

Sakura looked up at her and said, "Sorry, I was trying to make this for Sensei. But it's not going too well."

"You need to coat it in egg and flour before you put the bread crumbs on." She took the glasses dish from her and moved it over the breakfast nook. "I'll help you."

Ten minutes later, as they were frying up the meat, Nakuru asked, "So Sensei… You mean Kaho-sensei?"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank her for everything since I'm leaving in 4 weeks." Sakura replied. She then walked over to the rice cooker to check on the progress of her rice. – Can't tell her it's Syaoran… She'll tell Onii-chan and things are going to get worst.-

"Well I'm sure she'll like it." said Nakuru who turned to look up at her.

00 later that day/ Tomoeda University hospital 00

Kaho looked up from her paper work. She turned her chair slightly to face three men in white coats. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "What can I do for you Toyofuko, Tonoki and Yamada- sensei?"

The tallest of the three, Yamada, spoke first. "We are here that one of your interns is dating a patient and it's been going on for a while. Did you know about this?" he asked staring at her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have no knowledge of it. Even if they were dating I do not see the problem. If you are afraid that there will be some problems when it comes to care of the patients here, I can a sure you nothing has happened."

Toyofuku shoved his hands into his pocket. "It is not the care of the patient he is dating that we are worried about. It is the fact that will damage our reputation." He paused for a second and then said, "I'm sure you know that."

"Toyofuku. I'll have you know that the reputation of the hospital is none of my business. I became a doctor to help the sick. I'm sure that that was the reason why you become a doctor in the first place." She took a deep breath to try to keep her cool. "If the reputation of the hospital is all you care about then I suggest you resign."

She noticed the anger displayed on Toyofuku and Yamada's face. – Time to get fired.- She was about to speak when Tonoki said, "Now, now… we shouldn't get worked up here. I understand where Kaho-sensei is coming from and I agree. I also know that we are here in hopes to work things out so the patients we serve here get the best service." He smiled at her. "We're not here to fire anyone but came down here in hopes that Kaho-sensei can help us make sure that the intern doesn't get to attach for the harm that it can cause not only himself but others. I hope you do talk to him." He then turned the other two doctors and said, "Come let's go, I'm sure Kaho-sensei has lots of work to do and we are taking up lots of her time."

00 Roof top/ 2 hrs later 00

Sakura walked up to Syaoran with a bag in her hand. She sat down and asked, "Sorry, did you wait long?"

He placed his notebook away and shook his head. He took the bag from her and reached in to pull out a white plastic box. "I thought I was going to be late. There was an emergency." He pulled back the cover and stared at the sandwiches. He looked up at her and asked, "Did you make this?"

"If I said yes would you believe me?" she asked.

"Yeah, after all this is the first time I've tried your cooking." He took a sandwich out of the box, as she pulled out two boxes of juice. "This looks good," he said before taking a bite out of it.

She smiled and said, as she placed the plastic straw into it. "You can blame Nakura if it isn't. She's the only that helped me."

He handed her a sandwich as she placed the drinks on the bench. She took at it and took a bite out of it.

As they were eating Eriol walked towards them. He smiled at Sakura and then said to Syaoran, "Kaho-sensei is looking for you."

He placed his sandwich down. "Did something happen?"

"The head of the hospital came to see her. Once they left she came to me and asked me to get you." Eriol said as Sakura offered him a sandwich. He shook his head and said, "No thanks… Tomoyo made me a big lunch today."

He turned towards Sakura and said, "I'm so sorry, I have to go. I'll call you after work?"

She nodded her head and then started to clean up. "I understand. Work comes first." She then leaned forward slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Good Luck." She then watched as he left his spot on the bench and followed Eriol back into the hospital.

00 Kaho's office/ ten minutes later 00

Syaoran slide the door close as he entered the room. He then walked towards Kaho's desk. He cleared his throat and said, "You wanted to see me."

Kaho looked up at him. She closed the file she was reading and gestured towards the empty seat next to her desk. She then leaned back in her seat. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your lunch. But as you might have heard from Eriol-sensei the head of the hospital came looking for me today. They seem to have gotten word that you are seeing Sakura-san."

"I see…. What did they say to you about Sakura-san and I?" he asked

"As your supervisor I'm to make sure you end the relationship. You know that this kind of relationship is not allowed. It can cause many problems in the future and the reputation of the hospital is on the line," she said and then took a deep breath. " But this is your personal life. You can do as you please but I must warn you that there will be consequences."

He nodded his head. "I understand…. I know what to do… But I feel that the patient's life isn't the only thing that we as doctors should worry about. The doctors themselves need to be taken care of. Just because the hospital feels that our relationship will be problem, I do not feel that there is."

"Syaoran-sensei….," he interrupted her and said.

"I will talk to them and take whatever they think should happen. I will only end if Sakura and I feel that we should." He then lowered his head slightly and said, "Thank you, Kaho-sensei. I know you must be in a really tight spot because of me and I really appreciated what you've done and everything you've taught me." He stood up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have patients to check on."

"Go head, "she said with a nodded of her head.

00 2 days later/Head of Tomoeda Hospital 00

Syaoran walked into the large spacious office. He walked up the large oak desk in the room and bowed towards the middle age woman sitting behind it. He then looked up the woman who smiled at him.

"Syaoran-sensei, it's so nice to see you. It's been a long time. How long has it been?" she asked

"It's been a while the last time we saw it each other was at my sister, Xiefia's funeral," he replied.

She nodded her head. That's correct. I was in my second year of residency." She then cleared her throat and asked, "So what can I do for you? You're working with Kaho-sensei right?"

He nodded his head. "That is correct, Yuri-sensei…." He paused and then said, "I'm sure you've heard from the hospital that I am currently seeing one of the patients here at the hospital." She nodded her head. "And I'm sure you know that the head of the department; along with other directors have also gone to see Kaho-sensei."

"Yes, that is true. I do know that," she replied. "Is that what you came to talk to me about? You know I was very surprised that requested an appointment to me."

"Yes, I came here to tell you that I know that is against the rules. I've known from the beginning and have tried every way to not start anything. But I have learned something from it and that doctors are also human and we deserve to be happy and date whomever we please," he said looking straight into her brown eyes.

She sat at her desk in silence. She brushed back some of her straight shoulder length hair. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see… You do have a point. We should have a life too. But we are different and we especially can't date our patients. I'm sure you know what can happen when and if we get too attach." She also looked him straight in the eyes.

He looked away from a second. He then replied and said, "Yes, I do. But I'm not changing anything. I will continue to date the person I am with. I will end it if it doesn't work out and I will still do my job."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Then I'm sure you know that there will be consequences for your actions. Just because you are my best friend's little brother don't expect anything different."

He smirked at her for a second and then said, "I never expected any special treatment."

"In that case you will be transferred to the branch in Kyoto and will start at the end of August. Since you are set on dating the person then you are banned from all hospital duties until the transfer. Meaning that you are suspended starting tomorrow. You may go and finish you shift and clean out things by midnight today."

"I understand." He bowed and then left the room.

------------------------------ -------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. part 13

Here is the next part.

--------------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ---------------------

Typhoon Summer

Part 13

Sakura sat under a lamp in Tomoyo's room. She looked up once she heard Tomoyo closed her cell phone. She pushed her glasses up and asked, "What's up? Why did Eriol call? Is he coming home late? Should I go?" She was about to stand up when Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, stay, there something that I want to talk to you about," Tomoyo replied.

She sat down on the beanbag chair. As she brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes she said, "Did something happen? What is that you want to talk to me about?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. – I should tell her right? If Syaoran tells her she'll beat him to a pulp.- She cleared her throat and looked her in the eye.

"What is it? You're starting to scare me with all that pausing and staring," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear before Tomoyo said anything.

"I don't want you to be mad or anything but Eriol just called to tell me that Syaoran got suspended. He's being transferred to a hospital in…" Tomoyo did not get to finish her sentence when she grabbed her purse and stood up.

"I'm going to go look for him. Why is he being transferred?" she mumbled as she took her shopping bag off the floor.

"Wait Sakura, what are you going to do? You're not going to ask him about it are you? I mean, if he wanted to tell you won't he have done so already?" Tomoyo asked from her position on her bed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she paused for a second and took a deep breath. "What I do know is that I can't just sit here and not nothing." She slipped her purse on her shoulder and left the room.

00 Syaoran's apartment/ that night 00

"So are you planning on telling Sakura about it?" asked Eriol seated across the coffee table, facing Syaoran.

"No,… not just yet. I know she won't be taking it well. I'll wait a while," he replied.

Eriol took a deep breath. "But you know it's not going to work. She'll find out soon enough. What are you doing to say when she says about why you weren't in the hospital?"

"I'll think of something. Now just isn't the time." he said before taking a sip of coffee.

Eriol stood up and said, "I just hope you know what you're doing?" He walked towards the foyer and opened the door. He took a step back and said, "Sakura, what are you doing here."

She looked at him and said, "I came to see Syaoran. He's here right?" he nodded and took a step back so she could enter. He then slipped past her and closed the door just as she walked into the living room.

00 T, Y and N's house/ around the same time 00

"So what are you say? Sakura is dating Syaoran-sensei?" asked Touya from his desk in his room, with Yukito sitting across from him "When did this take place? Why are you telling me now?"

Yukito shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy? I thought you wanted Sakura to date someone. Now that she is dating someone you're upset? What do you want to do break them up?"

"No," Touya replied in an annoyed tone. "That's not what I'm saying… I just want to kinda separate them for a while."

"She's leaving in about two weeks." Yukito paused and then said as he stood up, "Ate you sure you don't have a sister complex?" He asked before he exited the room.

"No I don't have a sister complex and I'm just worried about her." He shouted as Yukito slipped out the door.

00 Syaoran's apartment 00

Sakura sat down and stared at Syaoran. "I'm sure you came all this way to ask me something. What made you come all the way here?" Syaoran asked as Sakura leaned back in the chair.

"Did something happen at work?" she asked.

He gave a small smiled and then said, "Some interesting things did happen, but nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, that's all." She stood up and said looking at him. "Well I should go. I'll call you when I get home." She turned and headed for the door.

"Wait, Sakura…." He stood up and watched as she turned her head to look at him. He shook his head and said, "Good night."

"You too, Syaoran… but I want you to know that if there is something wrong you can tell me," she walked away; closing the front door behind herself.

00 That night/Sakura's room 00

Touya entered to find Sakura staring out the window. He set a cup down on the desk and then sat down at the edge of her bed. He cleared her throat to get her attention.

He fell back onto the bed and said as he stared up at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to say something? Maybe, I don't know, explain why you decided to stay."

"I won't be staying here long," she replied as she continued to stare out the window. "I'll be leaving for Tokyo again next week."

"Does this have anything to do with Syaoran-sensei? You guys are dating right?" he asked.

"Yeah we are but before you object to any of it," she to look at him. "Yes, I know you don't like the fact that I am dating him and for good reason… I'm going to break up with him."

He sat up and stared into her emerald eyes. "Are you telling me the truth? You guys are breaking up? Wait didn't you guys start dating?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, we did… but it's not worth losing a job over. There are plenty other girls and guys out there. Syaoran is just one guy."

"So that's it? What does he say about all this?"

"I didn't tell him yet." She leaned forward and then said, "Wait… I thought you would totally in favor of this? Why are you asking some many questions?"

He stood up. "Don't be silly. I couldn't be happier." He walked towards her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

00 Next day/ Café 00

Kaho walked into the café. She spotted Touya seat by a large glass window. She walked towards him and sat down. "Sorry, I'm late. What is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Touya cleared his throat. He looked up at her and said, "I know this has nothing to do with Sakura's current condition. But I would still like to know what is going on."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about," she said.

"What I'm trying to say is that I heard that my sister and Syaoran-sensei are dating. Is it true?" he asked.

She took a sip of water from the glass that sat in front of her on the table. She set the cup down before answering. "Even if it was the case…. There is nothing I can do."

"Yes, there is," he said. "You can stop them from breaking up."

"What?" she said in a bewildered tone. "Break up? They broke up?"

He nodded his head. "I know that I said that I wanted Sakura to find someone she loved and when she found Syaoran-sensei I didn't think it was a good idea… after all he is her doctor. But at the same time… if this is who she loves I believe she should be able to hold on to it… at least till the surgery. I don't want her to regret ending it because….."

She interjected as she pulled her cup towards herself. "I understand where you are coming from… but there is nothing that ether of up can do."

He leaned forward and said, "Yes, it is… because she is ending it not because they don't get along…. She is ending it because of him. She doesn't want him to lose his job because of her…. If she does it….she will reject it…."

She leaned back in her seat. –Just when things where going well.-

00 Next day/ Park 00

Syaoran jogged through the park towards the lake. He spotted Sakura seated on the bench with a brown paper bag next to her. He slowed down and walked towards her. He then sat down and said, "Sorry, something came up and the surgery took a little longer."

She shook her head and said with a small smile, "It's alright… I haven't been waiting long any way." She reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwich. She headed to him and then leaned back on the bench.

"Thanks," he said as he unwrapped the foil around the sandwich. He glanced over at her and then asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

"It's alright. I already ate," she replied as she stared out onto the lake.

After a few minutes of silence between then she said, "Syaoran…. I want to break up." She then shook her head and said, "No wait.. That came out wrong. Syaoran." She paused and turned towards him. "We're breaking up."

He swallowed what he had in his mouth and said, "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you want to break up."

She nodded her head. "You didn't hear wrong. We're breaking up. This is the last time we'll meet like this." She then grabbed her tote bag and swung it over her shoulder and stood up.

-------------------------------- -------------------------

AN: Well that's all for now. Please review.


	14. part 14

Here is the next part. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

--------------------------------- --------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------- ---------------------------

Typhoon Summer

Part 14

Sakura stood a few feet away from the bench. She stood still and took a deep breath. –You can do this.- She turned to face him and said, "I said we are breaking up. That was the reason for the lunch."

"What? I don't understand. Why are we breaking up?" he asked standing up.

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "You really don't know?" She grabbed the strap of her bag tighter. "I waited that night for you to tell me the truth… Why did you not tell me? Do you not trust me?" she asked.

"Wait… Sakura…" He paused for a second. He walked up and her and said, "This is about what happened at the hospital isn't it? It's about my suspension."

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew that is would come," she said

"Yes, and it doesn't matter because it's only a hospital. I'll find another job and it's not like I'm fired… I'm just getting transferred," he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't want this to happen," she said in a whisper. She looked into his amber eyes. "I'm just one girlfriend. There will be other. But your patients come first."

"You are what matters to me. I love you," he said in a firm tone.

She brushed his hands from her arms. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you ruin your career for me. I'm leaving for Tokyo. Yamamoto-sensei was able to push up my surgery and so I'm leaving this week. There are patients waiting for you. You can't let me or your feelings for me stop you from helping them." She paused and took another deep breath. "I won't let that happen. This is good bye."

She then turned around and walked away. She then stopped and with her back facing him said, "Don't follow me." and then ran down the road and out of the park.

00 Syaoran's apartment/that night 00

Eriol looked up from his beer. He cleared his throat and said, "You've got to be joking." He placed the bottle down on the counter. "She really said that?"

Syaoran sat on the stood at the counter. He popped open the can of soda and said before taking a sip, "Yes, she did. I understand where she's coming from but still. You know I don't understand her sometime. She's the one that wanted to date and now this?"

Eriol sigh and patted his shoulder. "It's like asking me about Tomoyo. But have you tried talking to her. She might have a real reason. I mean, ok, you not telling her about the job thing when she asked that night was a bad move but still…"

"I tried to talk to her," he took a sip of his drink and placed the can down. "She's not picking up her phone. She said she's leaving again." He turned his head and looked at Eriol. "She said she's leaving this Friday."

"You still have a chance. Go to her and get things cleared up." Eriol took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you said that she didn't want to talk but its better then letting her leave with all those unanswered questions." He watched as Syaoran nodded his head in agreement. "You also know that if you don't do it now… you might not have a chance."

"Yeah, you're right." He stared at the can and then asked, "You think you asked Tomoyo to help? If I was to try to reach her she might reject me again."

"Sure no problem, Tomoyo loves playing match-maker." Eriol replied as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone.

00T, Y and N's House/ 2 days later (Wednesday) 00

"So are you all packed?" asked Touya from his seat on the coach, as he glanced at Sakura who was intently playing 'Rabbit Ball' on the X-box.

"Yeah, all packed," she replied staring at the television screen.

He sighed and closed the book he reading. He slide onto the floor next to her and said, "You sure about this?"

She glanced at him. She cleared her throat and asked, "What are you talking about? You know if it's about the same thing…." She sighed before pressing 'pause' on the control. "I'm not going to change the answer."

"You sure it's not about me objecting or anything?" he asked in a doubtful tone.

She turned to face him. She then placed her hands on the side of his head. She looked directly in his eyes and said, "It has nothing to do with you. Don't drive yourself crazy. I know you want the best for me." She glared at him and said, "I would have killed you if you had broken us up." After saying that she smiled at him "That's what big brothers are for, right?"

"Sakura…" he said.

She turned around once more and faced the television screen. She pressed the paused button once more to resume her game. "Now let me just play this game in peace. I need to beat Yukito's high score before I leave."

He sighed as his head dropped. –This didn't go as well as I thought.-

00 That night/ Tomoyo's car 00

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura as she tugged on the seatbelt in front of her body. She sighed and stared out the window.

Tomoyo sighed as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She glanced at Sakura from the rear view mirror. "You've asked me a hundred times since we got in the car. Are you scared that something might happen?"

"Well it is ten at night and we're on a highway. We passed a rest stop a few miles back." Sakura sighed and turned to face her. "If I were you I would be. Are we lost or something?" she asked.

"No," Tomoyo took a deep breath. "We're not lost. We're on the right track."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a doubtful tone, with her eyebrows knitted together.

"I just want to take you some where before we leave. I was going to have it be a surprised but since you're so intent on know, fine." Tomoyo took a deep breath "We're going to my beach house. I want to know what you think of it. Eriol bought it for me."

She let out a sigh of relief. "If that's all it is," she leaned back in her seat. "You could have told me. You're making it seem like a really big deal. I mean, it is a big deal but it's just a house. If you've seen one, you've pretty much seen them all."

00 Tomoyo's beach house/ 10 minutes later 00

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the house. Tomoyo flipped on the switch and said, "The view from the second story balcony is great. You should go up and have a look." She gestured towards the flight of stairs in front of them.

"Why don't we go up together?" she said as Tomoyo stood there.

"I'm just going to grab some bottle water." Tomoyo replied with a smile. "I'll be there in a minute." She gestured towards the stairs once more.

She light out a sigh and nodded her head. "Ok, but don't take too long." She then slowly made her way up the stairs.

00 Room on the second floor 00

Sakura walked into the room. She tucked some of her hair back behind her ear as she gently closed the door. Her emerald eyes fell upon the sparkling beach scene in front. "Wow, this is really pretty."

"I'm glad you look it," said a voice. The person it belonged to stared into her eyes, from behind the balcony curtain.

Her emerald eyes widen. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?" She the stomped her feet on the hard wood floor, and cursed under her breath. She turned around and tried to pull the door open and found it lock.

"It's not going to work. Tomoyo and Eriol already locked it," Syaoran replied as he walked towards her.

After a few minutes of struggling with it she kicked it and said. "Damn you…" She then spun around and asked in a harsh tone, "What is that you want? I made it very clear that afternoon."

He nodded his head and he racked his hands through his hair. "I know. You're doing it for my own good and for other patients." He stopped walking when he was a few feet from her. "But you didn't answer."

"It was not a question. It's not something that can be debated on," she said. "I'm not taking it back.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not asking you to change you mind."

She lowered her head for a second and sighed. She then looked up at him and asked. "Then what is that you want?"

" I am not breaking up with you matter what." He said and then pulled her towards in and hugged her.

---------------------- ---------

AN: That's all for now. Only one more chapter to go so please review and I'll see you all in the last part.


	15. part 15the end

Here is the last part. Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews.

---------------------------- -------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

---------------------------- ----------------------

Typhoon Summer

Part 15

Sakura pushed him away. Her eyebrows furrowed together. She took a step back and said, "I don't care what you have to say. I'm still breaking up with you." She turned towards the door and kicked it. She then turned around and closed her eyes.

"Then tell me the real reason why you have to break up with me," he said staring back at her. "Tell me why… why after all that trouble, you want this ending."

She opened her eyes and stared into his amber eyes. "I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you to wait for someone that might never come back."

He walked up to her and kneeled down. "You don't know about that."

"Who is to say I will make it. You know as much as I do that there are no guarantees during a surgery," she said. "I don't wait you to wait for me. There is someone out there for you. I'm just not the girl."

He nodded his head. "Yes, you're right. You might not be the person. Heck there are plenty of girls dying to date me." He stood up. "But that does not matter to me. The person I like is you. I know what I did was wrong. I should have told you… I'm sorry."

He reached for her hand and held it tightly. "Forgive me." She remained silent as they stood there. He took a deep breath and lowered his head. He then looked into her eyes. "Ok, how about this… Since you're leaving in a few days we should make the best of it and when the time comes for you to leave we'll take it from there."

She nodded her head. "But on one condition." She looked into his eyes. "You must promise me no matter what you are a doctor. Your job is a help people. You need to live your life like this never happen…. Can you do that?" she asked.

"Yes…" He then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Now let's get out of here." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a key.

She removed her hands from his grip. She gave a slight snort and said. "You… You had the key all along. You put Tomoyo up to this didn't you?"

He shrugged his shoulder and said with a chuckle, "Maybe I did… Maybe I didn't."

00 T, Y and N's House/ Next day 00

Yuki looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He smiled as Sakura sat chewing her cereal. "You look happy," he said as he folded up the paper. He placed it on counter top.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied as she dug her spoon into the bowl.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked.

She placed the spoon down and looked up at him. She wiped her mouth on the napkin and said, "Can I ask you something?" She waited for him to nod his head. "I need you to do me a favor…. I know it's strange to ask you but you're the only one I can treat."

"Ok, what is it?" he asked.

"I need you to watch my brother… Promise me when I go back you'll watch him for me. You know he likes to spend money without thinking." She said leaning forward. She then held out her hand and extended her pinky finger. "Pinky swear?"

He smirked and gave a soft chuckle. "You know after all this time, you haven't changed at all." He extended his hand, sticking out his pinky. "I swear." He then reached into pocket and pulled out a white card. "This is for you. It's from you brother."

"What is this?" she asked. She opened the card and smiles. She then closed it and said, "Well I guess I'll see you later tonight." She hopped off the stool and took the bowl with her to the sink.

00 Later that night/ Bench 00

"Cheers!" shouted the group as their cups gently collided with each other. Sakura smiled as she looked around at the people at the gather, which consisted of Touya, Nakura and Yukito.

"Thank you so much for this party," Sakura said as they took a sip from their plastic cup.

Nakura smiled as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "You're welcome. Besides it gives me a chance to buy a new bathing suit," she said with a laugh.

"I don't see why you need another one. You have like a hundred in your closet." Yukito said with a growl. "Oww," he rubbed his arm at the spot where Nakura hit him.

Sakura giggled and then gently placed her cup down on the table. She turned slightly and watched as the sky started to turn orange. She then walked towards the waves. She sighed and then sat down in sand.. –I wish it could stay like this forever.-

She turned her head and smiled. "Thanks for throwing this party, Onii-chan"

Touya smiled as he sat down next to her. "It was nothing. This was all Nakura's idea. So are you ready to head back?"

"If I was to say I can't wait… I would be lying. But I can't say that I want to stay here forever." She paused and took a deep breath. "But there is something that I want to tell you." She paused again and took another deep breath, "The reason why I came here was to see you. It didn't matter if I found love or not. It doesn't matter if we never spoke again because of my bratty attitude. I just wanted to see you again."

He placed his left arm around her shoulders. "I would never treat you like that. And I'm glad you came back to see me." He turned his head away from the setting sun. "I'm just glad you came back to visit. But what I want to know is why you didn't invite your friends?"

She turned herself slightly and glanced at Yukito and Nakura who stood under the large purple umbrella, arguing. "Cause that's enough excitement for me," she replied with a giggle. "You know they should get married."

He sighed and said as he removed his arm from her shoulder. "You're telling me. I've been hinting at for last five years."

"Well in that case….. We'll have to get them married when I came back from my surgery." She then chuckled and stood up. "Let's go back. It looks like they're about to have a food fight."

00 Sakura's room/ 10PM 00

Sakura placed the last of her clothing in to her suitcase. She stared at it for a few minutes before closing it. She placed it at the feet of the bed before sitting down at her desk.

She closed her eyes as she leaned back in the chair. She reached for the vibrating phone and flipped it open. "Syaoran…" She opened her eyes. "You always call at this time. You're too predictable."

"Really, I'm that predictable?" he asked

"Yes. Now what is that you called me for?" she asked.

"Well then I guess you'll be in for a surprise. It turns out that I have to go to this meeting. I don't think I'll be able to make it to the airport in time to see you off," he said

She sighed as she racked her hand through her hair. "I understand"

"I'm really sorry about not being able to make it," he said.

"It's alright. I understand. Good luck," she said in a cheerful tone. "Remember what I said."

"Mmm. Good Luck Sakura. And good night," he replied before hanging up.

"Good night, Syaoran" she whispered before closing the phone. She set it back on the desk.

00 Tomoeda University Hospital/Noon 00

Syaoran quickly gathered up his papers and placed his pen back into his white coat. He raised his right hand to look at his watch. He turned and was about to exit when Kaho walked up to him.

"Sakura-chan is leaving today, right?" she asked.

"Yes, her flight is at 2PM. I'm hoping to see her off," he replied.

"Well I better not keep you and good luck with everything," she said.

"Thank you, sensei." He then walked passed her hurried out the door.

She smiled and reached for the cell phone in her white coat. She pressed a button and said after a few minutes. "He's heading to airport now. See if you can stall her for ten minutes." She the snapped her phone shut and was about leave the room when someone called out her name.

"Toyofuku-sensei. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has… I see that Syaoran-sensei has agreed to get transferred." Toyofuku said as she tucked some of hair behind her ear. "And you still didn't try to stop him, even on his last day."

Kaho smiled at her. "I didn't see the need. I will be returning to Tokyo to participate in Sakura-san surgery next week." She then glanced at her watch. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Just as she walked pass Toyofuku she said, "I may have let someone I care deeply slip through my life, but I don't see why Syaoran has let that happen too." She then walked away with a small smile on her face.

00 Airport/30 minutes later 00

"Now remember to call me." Touya said as he stood with Nakura and Yukito.

Sakura sighed and said in a slightly annoyed tone. "I know you've said that every five minutes since we left the house."

Nakura felt a nudge at her side and clapped her hands together. "Oh I almost forgot to get you some snack. Yukito come with me." Yukito agreed and the couple hurried off to where the shops where located.

"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran as he ran towards her.

She turned to face him and said, "Syaoran, what are you doing here? What about that meeting."

"It ended early." He was interrupted by Touya's cough and then gestured that he would step away for a few minutes. Once Touya was gone he continued and said, "I'm glad I caught you in time. I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. He extended his handed and said. "Here… it's for you."

She chuckled and said, "You know guys usually get girls a necklace or a ring. But you got me a watch."

"I was going to get you those things but I didn't think it was useful. You seem to be always running late so I got you one. And I want you promise me something." He walked towards her and pulled her left hand towards himself. "You have to wear this next time we meet and you can't be late."

She raised her hand to look at it. She then lowered her hand and said, "Maybe… we'll have see about that." She looked at the watch and then lowered her hand. "I have to go in now."

He nodded his head. "I know… But I want you to promise me something." He paused for a second and took a deep breath.

She giggled and said, "You know I've promised you lots of things already. I'm not sure I want to promise anything else."

He reached towards her and pulled her into a hug. They stood wrapped in each others embrace. He turned his head slightly and whispered. "Just humor me for a few more minutes…" He paused again. " No matter what happens you have to promise, promise me that no matter what happens you'll make it through the surgery."

"I will." She then stepped back and bowed deeply. "Thank you Sensei, taking care of me." She then waved good-bye and headed towards where Touya, Nakura, Yukito stood waiting.

00 1 year later/ Tomoeda Coffee Shop 00

Syaoran sat under a large umbrella and stirred his ice coffee. He then leaned back in his chair and glanced at his watch. –Where are they?- He glanced to his right and said in an annoyed tone, "I can't believe you're late. You said that you were leaving the house half an hour ago."

The person who stood next to him sat down in the empty chair and said, "In that case I should have thrown away this watch."

He looked at the person and said, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"You know after all that time I thought you would have something nicer to say. Sorry Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't make it. They said something about a car or something. I couldn't really hear their message at the airport." She paused and leaned back in her sat.

"I thought you were going to call? And how long are you staying for?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was going too but got lazy. Do you know how much my phone bill is… It's your fault. Are you sure you aren't slacking off at work? So think of this as your punishment and we'll see how the summer goes." She waved at a waitress walking pass them. "You can start making by buying me a drink."

He smirked and said, "And what if I don't?"

She shrugged and then stood up. She placed her hand on her suitcase and took a step forward when he said, "Ok… fine." He pulled her back down towards the chair and kissed her lightly on the lips. With a smile he said, "I get to share it with you since I'm paying for it."

---------------------- --------------

AN:That's it. I hope you like the ending. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for your many reviews. I loved reading them and thanks to my beta-readers they are best!!!! I'll see you all in my other stories!


End file.
